Te odio, te amo
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: No se consideran amigos desde hace mucho, mucho menos ella que lo odia y no le cae bien, para nada. Ahora Ikuto desea acercársele y reentablar su amistad, pero tras pensarlo bastante decide buscar algo mucho más a su manera. Conociendo a este peli-azul y a su forma de ser ¿Qué buscará de Amu? "¡Era y es un maldito depravado!"
1. Y así empiezo mi año escolar

**N/A: los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 1.

Hola, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori, tengo 15 años y curso 3er. año de secundaria. Tengo una curiosa apariencia, pelo rosa pastel, ojos ámbar, tez pastel cremosa, sonrisa de ángel y temperamento de demonio. Vivo en una casa normal como todas, pero que tiene una pequeña diferencia: vivo sola. Así es, vivo sola. Ahora mismo se preguntarán, ¿Por qué?, y no es porque mis padres murieron o sea huérfana, ¡No!, mis padres no me quieren cerca, soy simplemente "un error adolescente". O si, así como leyeron. En uno de sus tantos arrincones adolescentes, a mis padres, se les dio la grandísima idea de tener sexo y como resultado ¡Pues yo! Obviamente no estaban contentos. Me pagan una indemnización bastante buena, me pagan mucho más de lo que usaría, pero así lo quieren ellos. Continuando con mi presentación, les aclaro que soy alguien muy sociable y fiel, madura e inteligente, pero para mi desgracia: soy muy tímida. No puedo hablar con alguien sin sonrojarme o tartamudear. Amigos, pues… tenía uno, pero cambió completamente y no me agrada para nada, ahora no hablo con nadie, excepto por alguna obligación. Hasta hace poco todos me molestaban y se burlaban de mí, todo acabó al inicio de las vacaciones, pero éstas ya se estaban terminando: mañana empezaba las clases en aquella prisión llamada escuela.

– Cambié, así que nadie se atreverá a humillarme nuevamente – me sonreí en el espejo de mi cuarto, el cual es bastante grande por cierto.

Mi cuarto contaba con una gran cama estilo matrimonial, un closet a un costado de la cama, una mesa de luz, otra mesa para realizar mis tareas escolares, una gran alfombra de algodón de color bordó, un espejo de cuerpo completo colgado al lado de la computadora, había un escritorio con una computadora casi nueva, frente a la cama pero colocado en la pared había un LCD 47 pulgadas, tenía una repisa baja con libros escolares y otra más grande con libros, novelas, trilogías, etc., y finalmente mi lugar favorito de mi cuarto: la alcoba, era más bien un balcón con una mesa y una silla. Allí la brisa corría cálidamente mientras acariciaba suavemente tus mejillas, era una sensación de pleno confort.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina. Era pequeña pero contenía lo esencial: una heladera, un horno, unos muebles para guardar los objetos de cocina, entre otras cosas. De allí saqué unas galletas guardadas en un frasco y las comí.

– Creo que debería de dormir – fui al baño, me cepillé los dientes y fui a mi cama para dormir. Les contaré algo de mis antiguos años escolares. Antes era más bajita, plana, usé aparatos y era prácticamente una nerd, me molestaban demasiado a causa de ello. Pero ahora crecí gracias al gimnasio, mi busto creció repentinamente en estas vacaciones, los aparatos fueron retirados, pero gracias a Dios que mi inteligencia todavía está conmigo y no se ha ido.

Me desperté como siempre bien temprano, eran las 5:32 de la madrugada. Me levanté y salí al balcón unos minutos, respiré a gusto la fresca brisa que me era ofrecida e ingresé nuevamente al cuarto con energías renovadas. Apronté mi uniforme en la cama y me fui a bañar, luego volví a mi cuarto con una toalla tapando lo necesario y otra en el cabello.

– Bien… hora de cambiar – tomé un costurero guardado debajo de mi cama junto con la pollera. Le corté varios centímetros, porque por poco y me hago monja: me llegaba a las rodillas, incluso más abajo, ahora me queda 5 dedos por encima de ésta.

El uniforme consiste en una falda de color bordó oscuro, unos zapatos o mocasines negros acompañados de medias color bordó, una camisa blanca con el símbolo del colegio en el lado del corazón, una corbata corta bordó con dos franjas negras inclinadas, un pulóver bordó claro con el símbolo en el mismo lugar que en la camisa. El pelo puede o no ir atado en una coleta o trenza. Me puse el uniforme y dejé por primera vez mi cabello suelto, me llega por debajo del trasero.

– Las 6:27, es bastante temprano aún – suspiré y fui a la cocina para hacerme algo para desayunar. Al final, solo me hice unos sándwiches de jamón, queso, tomate, lechuga y mayonesa. Simple, pero delicioso. Al colegio ingresaba a las 7, pero igual se podía llegar más temprano, así que busqué mi mochila y salí directo a mi instituto.

Al llegar a la cuadra del edificio, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y las ganas de volver a casa no me abandonaban. Suspiré y caminé con decisión.

– ¿Quién eres jovencita? – me preguntó educadamente el portero, él estaba por abrir las grandes rejas de este lugar.

– Soy estudiante de tercer año – le respondí – No puedo creer que no me reconocieras, me duele, Takanori-San – hice un puchero y él se volteó sorprendido a verme.

– ¿Amu-Chan? – me abrazó y yo se lo devolví con cariño.

– Que bueno que te acordaste –

– Cambiaste mucho – me sonrió y me miró con un brillo en su mirada. Yo lo quería como a un padre y él me quería como a una hija.

– Tenía que hacerlo alguna vez – reímos y nos despedimos, él tiene que seguir con su trabajo y yo con mi camino. Caminé por el desolado pasillo hasta mi aula, pero extrañamente, la luz del aula estaba encendida, entré y me sorprendí al ver a Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el más popular del año y mi ex mejor amigo.

– Amu – me miró sorprendido, no se si es por el cambio u otra cosa.

– Ikuto – lo saludé con seriedad. Fui hasta un lugar alejado de él y dejé mis cosas ahí, sentí que alguien se ubicaba al lado mío (los bancos eran dobles), miré y lo ví.

– Amu, quiero pedirte algo, pero por favor escúchame – observé su rostro. Antes era de facciones aniñadas y tiernas, pero ahora era de facciones sensuales y provocativas. El cambio era demasiado notable.

– ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me busques?, no te quiero cerca de mí, ya bastante daño me has hecho – me crucé de brazos y lo miré con frialdad. Cuando era más chica, mi único apoyo era Ikuto. Él me acompañaba y consolaba cuando lo necesitaba, lo quería como a un hermano. Cuando se fue, o más bien se alejó, algo de mí se fue con él, fue un golpe bajo bastante duro.

– Por favor – llegué a notar desesperación en su tono de voz, era lamentable el estado en el que se lo veía ¿Dónde está el Ikuto que yo conozco?

– No – miré hacia el lado contrario a él.

– Por… favor – susurró en mi oído, me estaba abrazando de una manera muy comprometedora: una mano en mi cintura y otra en la nuca.

– ¡Ikuto! – me intenté remover, pero era imposible, él seguía teniendo más fuerza que yo.

– Solo escúchame – me miró y pegó nuestras frentes, ahí cerró sus ojos.

– Se rápido – bufé y lo dejé hablar. Dije que era tímida, pero con él seguía manteniendo mi actitud antigua.

– Quiero que volvamos a ser mejores amigos – sonrió tímidamente. Algo que me hizo doler. Él se alejó de mí sin consideración cuando éramos niños, ahora quiere volver a ser lo que antes… ¡No!, no volvería a dejar que decidiera sin mi decisión.

– ¡No! – gruñí con ira.

– ¿Por qué? – herido, así se lo veía.

– Me dejaste y ahora quieres volver, ¡No dejaré que me manipules a tu gusto Ikuto! – le grité llorando.

– ¡Se están abrazando! –

– Parecen muy cercanos –

– ¿Fueron novios? –

– ¿Quién es ella? –

– Esto es muy vergonzoso –

– Nos vieron – murmuró Ikuto sin dejar de ver mis lágrimas.

– Es… tú… culpa – le dije entre hipidos. Pareció compadecerse e hizo algo que me sorprendió de una manera escandalosa ¡Me besó en los labios! Hasta hace un rato me pidió ser amigos, pero ahora me está besando ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

– ¡No! –

– ¡Él es mío! –

– ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! –

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –

– Me parece que se enojaron nuestras compañeras – rió Ikuto sin dejar de mirarme con ternura, estaba muy sonrojada y tenía restos de lágrimas en el comienzo de mis pómulos.

– Maldito – era mi primer beso, el cual se me fue arrebatado.

– No es tu primer beso, es el mío, tú no has dado ninguno – me susurró en un intento de calmarme, pero eso hizo todo lo contrario.

– Tú… tú… – no podía dejar de temblar y las lágrimas me amenazaban nuevamente.

– Yo te besé – me besó la frente, cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto. Repentinamente, sentí que me jalaban con brusquedad así que abrí los ojos. Ikuto me llevaba fuera del aula, me alejaba de mis compañeros que no dejaban de mirarme. Cuando paramos, me di cuenta de que estábamos en el baño masculino, olía terriblemente a huevos ¡Wácala!

– ¿Qué hacemos acá? – miré nerviosa a todos lados ¿Y si entraba un alumno?, o peor ¿Un profesor?

– Tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso – seguramente se refería al beso.

– ¿Quiero que me explique el por qué me lo hiciste frente a nuestros compañeros? – le mandé en cara.

– Yo no iba a hablar de eso – me sacó la lengua – Te besé porque me llamaron la atención tus labios ¿Contenta? – me ruboricé completamente, él rió y me arrinconó contra la pared.

– ¿Qué haces? – lo intenté alejar, pero era obvia la diferencia.

– Tengo que decirte unas cosas… pero antes me gustaría probar otras – me susurró provocativamente en el oído la última oración.

– ¡Aléjate! – mis intentos seguían siendo en vano.

– Meter mi mano por ahí… saborear eso… tocar lo otro… mirar esto… poseer… marcar… ¿Qué más? – me susurraba mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

– ¡Qué te alejes! – lo empujé, no muy fuerte, pero bastó como para separarlo de mí.

– Me salió salvaje – murmuró sin dejar de mirarme, corrí hasta la puerta pero unos brazos la cerraron de golpe y me rodearon.

– ¿Qué quieres? –

– Hacerte un montón de cosas – le pegué una cachetada que incluso e él lo sorprendió.

– Cierra esa boca, maldito depravado sexual – me escabullí y me alejé de él.

– Está bien, pero quiero que hablemos… sino te violo aquí mismo – dijo como si nada, restándole importancia.

– Está bien… ¿Qué quieres? – bufé. Hoy no era mi día.

– Pero antes quiero hacerte una proposición muy tentadora – me sonrió y no de la forma más inocente.

– ¿Cuál? – lo miré analizándolo.

– Quiero… – se me acercó y volvió a pegar todo su cuerpo al mío – Que seamos amigos con derechos… – mierda, definitivamente este no era mi día.

**N/A: Esta es mi nueva historia. Ikuto va a ser alguien pervertido, posesivo, extremadamente honesto ¬u¬ entre otras cosas, y Amu tendrá que ser la que lidiará con él. Espero que les guste lo pervertido e.e porque es lo que más habrá en este fanfic.**

**Para saber más cosas, consultarme, darme las gracias o simplemente pedirme algo, ya saben que pueden dejarme algún comentario, el cual, responderé en el capítulo entrante. No se que más escribir, así que… saludos!**


	2. Una propuesta algo preocupante

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Va haber muchas indirectas, besos, manoseadas, mucha perversión y posiblemente amor, esto último depende de lo que decidan ustedes. Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron, se los agradezco :)**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, son de Peach-Pit.**

Capítulo 2.

– Está bien… ¿Qué quieres? – bufé. Hoy no era mi día.

– Pero antes quiero hacerte una proposición muy tentadora – me sonrió y no de la forma más inocente.

– ¿Cuál? – lo miré analizándolo.

– Quiero… – se me acercó y volvió a pegar todo su cuerpo al mío – Que seamos amigos con derechos… – mierda, definitivamente este no era mi día.

– ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que aceptaré esta descabellada idea?, es obvio que diré que no, búscate alguna otra entregada porque ten por seguro de que yo me hago respetar en estos sentidos – lo fulminé cabreada.

– O aceptas o te violo – canturreó en mi oído.

– No – le dije segura ¿Cree que me puede controlar?, vaya que está equivocado.

– Atente a las consecuencias –

Con rapidez introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa hasta tomar uno de mis senos, lo apretó y manoseó a su antojo. Su boca atacó repentinamente a la mía con locura, sin saber por qué, me dejé llevar por estas sensaciones. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar en un erótico baile apasionado. De nuestras bocas y entre los besos salían unos jadeos pesados y sensuales. Rompió con descaro aquel bello acto entre nosotros, luego me miró con burla.

– Y decías que te hacías respetar – otro golpe para mi orgullo ¿Algo más?

– M-maldito – le tiré un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas, disfruté mucho el verlo hincarse y agarrarse sus partes con dolor, fue muy gratificante.

– M-mi d-descendencia – gimió adolorido. Hasta pena me dio.

– Vuelves a acercarte a mí de esa forma y con la tijera que uso para cortar papel, voy a cortar otra cosa – miré una parte específica de su anatomía, lo oí maldecir y me retiré sin mirar atrás.

Miré un reloj en una pared y me di cuenta de que había perdido un módulo y medio de clases. Ikuto me las pagará por esto y por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar con mis compañeros, además por haberme robado mi primer beso, como lo odio por eso.

– Lo siento – musitó alguien. Volví a la realidad y me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, me había caído, me habían empujado. Definitivamente soy distraída.

– No pasa nada – lo miré, no era nada feo. Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, cuerpo tonificado, altura precisa y una muy buena aura.

– Perdón, andaba distraído… un gusto, me llamo Kukai Souma – me tendió su mano enérgicamente.

– A-Amu Hinamori – se la estreché con algo de timidez, siempre atacándome cuando menos lo deseo.

– ¡Qué mona! – me abrazó… ¡Me Abrazó!

– ¡Eh! – no pude evitar exclamar.

– ¡Suelta a MI Amu de inmediato! – ¿Tenía que venir en un momento tan lindo?

– ¿La conoces Ikuto? – me abrazó de los hombros.

– Claro, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la mugre de las uñas de sus pies, no por nada tengo sexo con ella tan seguido – ya está. Lo mato, ahora lo mato y lo entierro, lo vuelvo a revivir y lo mato con una metralladora, pero antes lo torturo. No, antes lo destripo y le doy su carne a los perro callejeros.

– ¡De esta no te salvas! – me di la vuelta y le pegué otro rodillazo en el mismo lugar, luego lo empecé a patear por todos lados. Cuando me cansé, lo observé tirado en el suelo con la ropa toda arrugada y algunos moretones.

– M-me s-salió s-sal-salvaje – quiso sonreír pero le salió una mueca. ¿Acaso nunca se rinde?

– Te me acercas de esa forma de nuevo y te rompo los huevos ¿Entendiste? – lo agarré del cuello de su camisa enfurecida.

– No creo que los puedas romper más de lo que ya están – quiso bromear. Lo solté y lo dejé caer al suelo.

– ¡Vaya!, nunca tuve la suerte de ver como alguien le rompe el culo a Ikuto y menos una mujer, ¡eres asombrosa! – me empezó a seguir. Por mi parte, yo iba a buscar alguna banca o algún lugar en donde sentarme, me sentía agotada físicamente por las patadas que le di a una persona muy conocida.

– G-gracias – llegamos a una especie de parque pequeño dentro del terreno escolar, allí había varias bancas rodeando una fuente de agua.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – me senté y él lo hizo a mi lado.

– T-tengo 15, ¿Tú? –

– Eres más pequeña que yo, tengo 18 – se rascó la nuca.

– ¿No deberías ya haber terminado la secundaria? – lo miré curiosa, ya iba entrando en confianza con él.

– Repetí el segundo año – no creía que fuera alguien repitente.

– Vaya, te veía como alguien inteligente – él rió.

– Lo soy, pero falté mucho – dijo con arrogancia.

– ¿Qué haces acá?, ¿No deberías estar en clases? –

– Debería, tú lo dijiste, falté o mejor dicho me salté esta clase – si seguía así repetiría otro año más.

– No debes hacer eso –

– ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué haces acá? –

– Ikuto me hizo salir de clases, por su culpa no estoy dentro del aula – hice un puchero y él rió.

– ¡Eres muy mona! – me abrazó y me pegó a su pecho muy bien formado. Dios, apostaría mi vida a que estoy extremadamente roja – ¡Estás roja y estás mucho más mona! – no se como, pero una de sus manos se aventuró por debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a acariciar mi piel desnuda.

– Kukai – lo llamé y él me miró con un extraño brillo. Su rostro descendió unos centímetros y me besó… ¡Qué mierda tienen mis labios! Abrí sorprendida los ojos como platos pero no moví mis labios, por alguna extraña razón, no sentí lo mismo que con Ikuto.

– ¡Aléjate de ella! – sentí que me jalaron con fuerza, así el beso fue interrumpido por el grandioso Ikuto, nótese el sarcasmo. Si que se curó rápido.

– ¡Maldición!, ¡Son deliciosos! – sin saber por qué, pensé en mis labios, aunque eso era obvio.

– ¡Lo se, pero tu no tienes el derecho de besarla! – Ikuto me puso detrás de él.

– No me importa lo que digas, es una persona no un objeto, ella es la que debe decidir, porque por lo que tengo entendido… eres alguien que ella odia… tienes menos derechos en ella que yo… – pude notar como Ikuto se quedaba tieso ante lo dicho por Kukai. Aunque intenté negarlo u omitirlo, me preocupé.

– ¡Cierra esa sucia boca! – le gruñó. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

– Boca la cual estuvo encima de otra – se refirió a la mía.

– ¡Bastardo! – Ikuto se tiró encima de él y comenzó a molerlo a golpes, Kukai tampoco se quedó atrás. Entre los dos comenzó una batalla, la cual terminó porque el director se había acercado al escuchar los gritos.

– Esto es culpa de ustedes, pedazos de tarados – les dije sentada en entre ellos. Estábamos en la dirección, apenas en el primer día. Ikuto, Kukai y yo estábamos frente al escritorio del director esperándolo.

– ¡Me pueden decir que carajo hacían peleándose allá afuera como dos bándalos! – el director miró a los chicos con ira.

– Él… – señaló Ikuto a Kukai – Besó a mi novia – me tomó la mano y una venita de enojo apareció en mi frente.

– Muy bien, entonces lo tuyo está justificado Ikuto, puedes volver a tu aula con tu novia que yo me quedaré a hablar con este mal nacido busca problemas violador de chicas con novios – alto nombre se mandó. El director era alguien especial, bastante.

– ¡Yo no violé a nadie! – reclamó Kukai furioso.

– Violaste la imagen de ella como novia de Ikuto, eso es más que suficiente, ahora… ustedes váyanse – Ikuto me jaló y salimos de allí.

– ¡Por qué mierda tuviste que decir que éramos novios! – me zafé del agarre y lo encaré más cabreada que antes.

– Me gustas y tu gustas de mí, que mejor que ser novios, además, gracias a aquella mentirilla nos libramos de un castigo – vaya ego tenía él.

– ¡No me gustas! – le dije sonrojada por escuchar el "me gustas".

– Si claro, y yo soy Picasso – rodó los ojos.

– ¡Es verdad! – le volví a reclamar, entonces el sonrió de lado, maldita sea, eso lució tan malditamente seductor.

– Entonces probemos algo… tenemos sexo y luego me dices como te sentiste, ya estoy excitado con lo que pensé, así que no sería malo – ¡Santo cielo, era verdad!, estaba súper excitado, había un gran bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones.

– ¡No! – me eché hacia atrás, lamentablemente choqué contra una pared.

– Dale, ¿Acaso no te gustaría sentir mi pene en tu vagina? – Dios, ese vocabulario tan vulgar me encantó.

– ¡N-no! – mi rostro estaba muy sonrojado por aquellas malditas ocurrencias.

– ¿Ves?, ya estás nerviosa, así que algo provoco – susurró en mi cuello. Grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir como me dio un lambetazo en todo el largo de mi cuello.

– ¡Ah! – gemí involuntariamente.

– Vamos a tu casa – no respondí cuando él ya me había tomado la mano y me empezaba a guiar por los pasillos del colegio.

– Ikuto, al fin te dignas a aparecer – escuché que dijo el profesor que nos tocaba en esa hora.

– Perdón, pero a mi amiga le dio un ataque de fiebre así que fui a acompañarla a la enfermería – mi rostro rojo por al vergüenza simulaba la fiebre, gran idea Ikuto.

– Bueno, está justificado, guarden sus cosas y retírense – ambos pasamos con lentitud y recogimos nuestras cosas bajo la atenta mirada de nuestros compañeros. ¿Nadie se daba cuenta de que Ikuto tenía un paquete que resaltaba en su pantalón?

– Nos vemos mañana – le dijo Ikuto al profesor, el cual asintió. Nos retiramos y nos dirigimos a la entrada, allí estaba Takanori cuidando la entrada.

– ¡Amu! ¿Qué sucede? – se me acercó pero Ikuto me puso detrás de él.

– Tiene fiebre, ¿Nos haría el favor de abrir la entrada? – Takanori asintió algo dudoso sin dejar de mirarme, corrió las rejas y salimos.

– Cuídate Amu – me dijo preocupado mi viejo amigo.

– G-gracias – le sonreí y comencé mi caminata.

– Amu, por aquí – Ikuto me llevó hasta el estacionamiento y nos detuvimos frente a una motocicleta.

– Yo no iré sobre eso – me crucé de brazos, pero al instante sentí que era alzada y depositada en un mullido asiento.

– Agárrate – Ikuto se subió delante de mí, rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y él arrancó. Manejó unos minutos y llegamos a casa. Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado.

– Llegamos – susurré muy bajo. Bajamos y nos acercamos a la entrada de la casa.

– No creas que lo de tener sexo era una broma – temblé al sentir su aliento en mi mejilla.

– N-no – negué. Era tan virgen que sudaba agua bendita, Dios. Era obvio que esto me daba miedo.

– Lo haré con cuidado – me abrazó de la cintura. No quería hacerlo con él, yo quería estar con alguien a quien amara y viceversa, no lo quería por diversión.

– N-no – volví a negar.

– Lo juro, lo disfrutarás – intentaba influenciarme, pero volví a negarme.

– No lo haré – ingresé la llave de la casa e ingresé rápido, iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero un pie atascó la puerta.

– Eso no se hace Amu – corrí hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con traba, al pasar los segundos oí como la perilla se movía. Esto era terrorífico. Me senté en la cama sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

– Vete por favor – susurré con miedo. En el caso de que me ofrecieran ser monja o tener sexo con Ikuto, preferiría millones de veces ser monja.

– Oye Amu, perdón por asustarte, me iré, pero ten por seguro que serás mía – lo escuché alejarse y abrir la puerta de entrada, luego se cerró. Titubeé y me acerqué a la puerta, nada se escuchaba. Abrí un poquito la puerta.

– Te atrapé pequeña ilusa – Ikuto entró en mi cuarto con brusquedad y me agarró con fuerza ambas muñecas.

– N-no – negué con lágrimas en mis ojos. Ikuto me besó salvajemente y me tiró sobre la cama, luego se posicionó encima de mí.

– Te propongo algo muy justo – esto no se oía bien – Tenemos sexo salvaje o duro, como quieras decirle o… – tragué grueso – Te haces mi amiga con derechos – abrí sorprendida los ojos ¿Por qué quería esto Ikuto?, ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

**N/A: lo terminé ¿Qué decidirá Amu? Ella entiende que si acepta ser amiga con derechos de él, hay una posibilidad de que tenga igualmente sexo con él, así que la decisión correcta sería: O sexo O sexo. Es una u otra jajaja ¿Qué decidirá?, si quieren respondan las preguntas estúpidas que Amu se hace, las últimas.**


	3. Se suman los problemas

**N/A: Capítulo 3 finalizado y listo para que sea leído y disfrutado por ustedes. Acuérdense de comentar por si quieren que suceda algo. ¡Gracias a los que comentan!, de verdad me motivan al escribir para ustedes.**

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 3.

– Te atrapé pequeña ilusa – Ikuto entró en mi cuarto con brusquedad y me agarró con fuerza ambas muñecas.

– N-no – negué con lágrimas en mis ojos. Ikuto me besó salvajemente y me tiró sobre la cama, luego se posicionó encima de mí.

– Te propongo algo muy justo – esto no se oía bien – Tenemos sexo salvaje o duro, como quieras decirle o… – tragué grueso – Te haces mi amiga con derechos – abrí sorprendida los ojos ¿Por qué quería esto Ikuto?, ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

– ¿P-por qué? – Ikuto me abrazó y restregó su erección por mi vientre.

– Me gustas, estás buena, quiero mucho sexo duro, que me la mamen… sé que tú eres la indicada… esto duele, así que decide ya – dijo refiriéndose a su estado de excitación. Ikuto tomó una de mis manos y la hizo bajar a su entre pierna, soltó un gemido. Se incorporó y se sentó sobre mi pelvis, ahí pude apreciar su rostro levemente sonrojado.

– Y-yo… – tragué grueso al sentir como ponía mi mano sobre ese bulto, ambos suspiramos.

– Hazlo – metió mi mano por debajo de su pantalón y bóxer, toqué directamente su miembro erecto – ¡Dios! – gimió al sentir el frío tacto de mi mano. Se alejó de mí y con velocidad se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer y así quedó desnudo de la cintura para abajo, yo estaba congelada. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto a un hombre desnudo y esto era… ¡Dios! Volvió a ubicarse en la misma pose que antes y yo no podía dejar de ver aquel duro pene. Una extraña sensación me invadió.

– ¡Ah! – gemí al sentir como una de sus manos tocaba un seno mío y lo estrujaba.

– Eso que sientes, es deseo, también lo siento – me explicaba. En estos casos, él era el maestro y yo su alumna.

– ¡S-sensei! – se me escapó aquel pensamiento.

– Con que quieres jugar al maestro-alumna, que atrevida… me encanta – me besó con voracidad y pasión. Ambas manos estaban en mis dos senos, los estrujaban y manoseaban a su antojo y algunas veces dolía por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos. Mis manos ya sueltas estaban acercándolo más a mí desde su nuca. Nunca me había sentido así. Mi corazón agitado y la respiración del mismo modo, una extraña sensación en mi bajo vientre y un deseo de más. Soy una chica inocente en lo que respecta al sexo. No se nada del tema por vergüenza porque… digo, no me gusta leer como un hombre mete y saca su pene de la vagina de una mujer, me da cosa.

– ¡Ah! – los gemidos no los podía detener pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

– Vamos a parar aquí… decide Amu-Chan ¿Qué deseas? – esto parecía un juego de opción A y opción B.

– Y-yo… – él me miraba atento. Ya para este entonces se había separado de mí, pero ni siquiera se había dignado a taparse aquella zona.

– Tu… – diablos, quería apresurarme.

– Yo… elijo… la opción… – Ikuto se lamió el labio inferior.

– ¡Dale Amu, apúrate de una vez! – me miró enojado.

– ¡Está bien, maldita sea Ikuto!, ¡Yo quiero…! – le iba a decir mi elección pero el celular de la casa sonó, lo oí soltar una maldición.

– No atiendas, dime que elegiste – negué y busqué el teléfono. Lo atendí y me habló una persona.

– _¿Hola?, ¿La casa Hinamori?_ – me habló un chico.

– Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Ikuto se había puesto el bóxer, ¡Alabado sea el señor!

– _Soy Nagihiko Fujisaki, quería pedirle el favor de que abriera la puerta de entrada si no es mucha molestia_ – ladeé la cabeza dudosa.

– No hay problema pero, ¿Quién es usted? –

– _Soy el hijo de Masami, la mejor amiga de tu madre… el resto es mejor contarlo en persona_ –

– Claro, en seguida lo atiendo – colgué y me acomodé el uniforme.

– ¿Quién era? – Ikuto entrometido.

– Vete de mi casa… y que no se te ocurra volver a pisar la cuadra porque te juro de que no volverás a ver la luz del día – lo oí tragar grueso y asintió. Bajamos la escalera, él ya vestido, y lo acompañé hasta la puerta – Recuerda lo que te dije – volvió a asentir, abrí y allí había un chico más grande que yo.

– ¡Hola! – me saludó y miró raro a Ikuto.

– Buenas tardes – devolví el saludo.

– ¿Quién eres? – la mirada de Ikuto se volvió sombría y dura. Se notaba molesto, no se si era por lo que no culminamos en mi cuarto o por esta visita inesperada.

– ¡Ikuto!, ¿Acaso no te estabas yendo? – le di una sonrisa muy fingida y él se dio cuenta

– S-si – se rascó la nuca y comenzó a caminar hasta desaparecer de nuestra vista, aún molesto.

– ¿Tu eres Amu Hinamori? – asentí, él se rascó la nuca nervioso – ¿Puedo pasar? – volví a asentir, parecía muda. Recién ahí caí en cuenta de que cargaba con dos maletas, una en cada mano.

– ¿Quién eres? – le volví a preguntar.

– Tu no me recuerdas porque eras muy chica, una niña de dos coletas bajas siempre sonrojada, eras muy mona antes y aún lo sigues siendo – me sonroje. Ya dos veces me van diciendo mona en el día ¡Dos!

– Lo siento pero no recuerdo – pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos, él dejó en el suelo sus maletas.

– Soy Nagihiko Fujisaki, tengo 17 años y antes éramos muy buenos amigos – hoy era el día de conocer gente más grande que yo. ¿Qué no podía ser alguien normal y tener conocidos de mi edad?

– Sigo sin recordar pero… yendo al punto, ¿Qué haces acá? Y explícame bien quién eres – lo miré seria y él suspiró.

– Como ya dije, soy Nagihiko Fujisaki, soy el hijo de la mejor amiga de tu madre, por problemas en mi antiguo colegio me expulsaron, me cambié de instituto y como no había vacantes tuve que venir aquí, ingresaré a quinto año de secundaria y por cierto, iré a tú colegio –

– ¿Por qué te expulsaron? – lo invité dudosa para que se sentara en un sillón y lo hizo con gusto porque se lo veía cansado.

– Soy alguien catalogado como "chico malo" – hizo comillas y yo lo miré sorprendida. ¿Este chico era catalogado así?, eso debería ser una broma, una muy buena broma, tenía una total apariencia inocente con ese pelo largo. Me empecé a reír.

– ¿Tú?, ¿Chico malo? – volví a reír con más emoción. Lo oí suspirar y sentí que me elevaban – No, oye, ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! – comencé a patalear, pero nuevamente, alguien tenía más fuerza que yo ¿Por qué era tan débil? Ah si, ya lo recuerdo: soy mujer.

– Haremos algo que seguramente un "Chico bueno" no haría – miraba para todos lados. No dejé de detallarlo. Nariz perfilada, labios finos y delicados, pestañas cortas pero atractivas, quijada pronunciada pero no tanto, orejas ni grandes ni pequeñas… un momento… ¿Dijo haremos?

– ¡¿Qué haremos?! – me volví una total fiera entre sus brazos. Mi poder femenino salía a la luz.

– Solo tendremos sexo, nada del otro mundo – dijo tratando de calmarme como si fuera lo más obvio.

– ¡Soy virgen, pedazo de neandertal mal parido de cuarta! – le pegué una cachetada, me escabullí y corrí a mi cuarto, luego cerré la puerta de un portazo y sollocé – Insensible – hoy, a la edad de 15 años… de 15 inocentes y puros años, perdí mi primer beso, fui manoseada con intensiones sexuales, recibí propuestas muy cochinas, estuve a punto de ser violada, ¿Qué más me podría pasar? Fui arrastrando mis hermosos pies hasta la cama, una vez allí, cerré los ojos y empecé a llorar en silencio. ¿Tanto mal me hacía el cambiar la apariencia?… definitivamente, soy una criatura inocente en un mundo pervertido. Yo soy una criatura pura que quieren corromper.

– Amu, mi amor, perdóname por esa indecente propuesta… – oí a Nagihiko… ¿Dijo propuesta?, apreté mis puños sobre la cama, aguanten un momento ¿Me dijo "mi amor"?

– Infeliz aprovechado – me sonroje al recordar aquel momento.

– Entraré – susurró pero lo escuché, no alcancé a detenerlo que entró.

– ¡No entres! – no hubo tiempo, él ingresó semidesnudo y sin pudor alguno.

– Hola – se acercó a mí sonriendo maliciosamente.

– Vete… y ponte algo por favor – me sonroje y cerré los ojos avergonzada.

– O no, no me iré, dormiré contigo porque no se donde hacerlo – sentí un peso a mi lado y abrí un solo ojo. Él estaba muy cerca de mí.

– Vete a la sala y duerme en algún sillón, además, aún es de día – me di vuelta, aún me encontraba enojada.

– Lo se, vamos… – me dijo con un tono meloso – No te pongas así que sino voy a hacer algo que no te gustará – me susurró en el oído.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres? – salté de la cama con maestría y lo encaré furiosa. Primero Ikuto, luego Kukai, después y de nuevo Ikuto y ahora Nagihiko, ¡Malditos sean estos chicos!

– Soy una persona que te conoce muy bien querida – me miró sin dejar de sonreír.

– A ver, entonces dime… ¿Color favorito? – arqueó una ceja.

– Rosado pastel – dijo sin titubear.

– Mi sueño – me crucé de brazos.

– Conocer a un chico que sepa entenderte y complacerte sin titubeos, una familia hogareña y un amor incondicional – abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– Mi pasatiempo favorito – él rió.

– Comer y dormir – me sonroje.

– Mi materia favorita –

– Matemática –

– La materia que más odio –

– Es Biología –

– Ya… perdón por llamarte pedazo de neandertal mal parido de cuarta – volvió a reír, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

– Perdonada –

– Aún no termino de hablar… había dicho perdón por llamarte pedazo de neandertal mal parido de cuarta… debería de llamarte: neandertal acosador sexual mal parido de cuarta – una venita apareció en la frente de él.

– No debiste haber dicho eso… te dije que no era un "chico bueno" – su mirada era oscura.

– ¿Por qué? – dije con un hilo de voz.

– Porque tengo la facilidad de ser alguien sádico en el tema del sexo… lo disfrutarás solo si cooperas – negué decidida.

– No lo haré, soy virgen y en todos los casos me vuelvo monja, nunca tendré sexo si es necesario – Nagihiko suspiró y me agarró el pelo con fuerza, así me sacó un grito de sorpresa.

– Escúchame bien mocosa, mi buena actitud contigo desapareció, traté de ser amable pero eres exasperante, o eres sumisa o atente a las consecuencias – volvió a tirar de mi cabello.

– Déjame sola – ignoré como pude el punzante dolor en mi cabeza, mi gran orgullo era demasiado potente. Mi orgullo femenino era así.

– No… – me gruñó y me aventó hacia la cama. Eso me dolió.

– ¡Vete y déjame sola mal nacido! – le supliqué algo preocupada… por mí, por supuesto.

– ¡No, no de nuevo! – rugió molesto.

– Por la supuesta amistad que tuvimos, te ruego que te vallas – le dije seria. A pesar del momento, mi mente se mantenía fría porque estaba preocupada… por mí.

– Sabes jugar bien tus movimientos, ramera – se alejó pero no se fue del cuarto, suspiré y me encaminé a la puerta.

– Vuelves a llamarme así y llamo a mis amigos para que te den la golpiza de tu vida… sígueme, te llevaré al cuarto de visitas – él asintió despreocupado. Caminamos unos segundos y llegamos a una habitación algo vacía pero con lo necesario.

– ¿Es este? – asentí.

– Si, lo es, no se te ocurra acercarte al mío en la noche porque te rompo las bolas de una patada ¿Entendido? – tragó y asintió, se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

– Maldición – gruñí molesta. ¡Había sido el peor primer día de mi vida!, volví a mi cuarto, me puse mi piyama y fui a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Mi celular comenzó a sonar así que lo atendí.

– Hola… –

– _Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?_ – una venita apareció en mi frente.

– ¿Qué quieres Ikuto?, es más, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número de celular?, ¿Y qué es eso de amor? – rechiné los dientes.

– _Ya sabes que soy extremadamente sexy, así que usé mis encantos en una chica y le pedí tú número, me lo dio y aquí me tienes… quiero verte… ¿Se puede?, eso de amor es solo un apodo cariñoso_ –

– No, no puedes venir – solté rápidamente.

– _¿No?, ¿Es todo?, ¿Me dejaras así nomás?_ – parecía loco… no, realmente es un loco.

– Si –

– _Deja de ser cortante dime… el chico ese ¿Te hizo algo?_ – respondí por inercia.

– Si – lo oí maldecir.

– _Iré a tu casa_ – me colgó… ¡Nadie me deja con las palabras en la boca!, cuando lo vea juro que lo mato.

– ¡Maldición! – dije enojada.

– ¿Pasa algo? – me exalte y volteé asustada.

– No me des esos sustos – mi corazón latía con rapidez. Él me miraba curioso, no se había vestido.

– No te haré caso – me sacó la lengua. El timbre sonó y suspiré.

– Espera… – Nagihiko asintió y se puso a hurgar en la heladera. Fui a atender e Ikuto inmediatamente me tomó de los hombros.

– ¡¿Te hizo algo?! – parecía verdaderamente preocupado y asustado, negué y suspiró – ¿Dónde está? –

– En… la cocina – cerró la puerta y me jaló del brazo hasta la cocina.

– No le vuelvas a hacer algo a Amu porque te juro que te voy a romper todos esos dientes de mierda que tienes en la boca, ¿Entendiste gusano? – le dijo mirándolo asqueado.

– ¿Quién eres para decirme que hacer? – arqueó una ceja sonriendo con superioridad.

– Su novio – nuevamente me jaló y me besó en los labios. Esa sensación nuevamente me atacó. Era indescriptible lo que sentía con él, pero si podía afirmar que mi corazón estaba bombeando con potencia y la sangre subió a mis mejillas. Le correspondí por ese simple hecho. Me gustaba ser besada por él, era delicado y a la vez salvaje, era alguien singular, muy singular. Sentí como me estrechaba con sus brazos puestos en mi cintura, así que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca y haciendo que ésta pelee con la suya.

**N/A: Traviesillo que es Ikuto ¬3¬ Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado. He notado que he mejorado bastante con el tema de la escritura, eso se lo debo a ustedes. No se que más decirles así que esperen el siguiente capítulo… esperen angústiense porque yo se lo que pasará y ustedes no ¡Muahahahahaha! (Risa malvada, aunque no lo parezca lo es u.u')**

**Y como soy una buena persona les haré la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué desean ustedes que suceda entre Ikuto y Amu? Respóndame eso y veré que puedo hacer en el siguiente capítulo…**

**A que todas ustedes esperaban lemon en este capítulo ¬u¬ ¡Pervertidos! Jajjajajajaj, pero aún así las quiero con todo mi corazón cibernético y con el real también :) **


	4. Creo que te quiero

**N/A: nuevo capítulo listo, espero que lo disfruten. Perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy terminando el año escolar y me están invadiendo con evaluaciones orales y escritas, aún así, trataré de seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son míos.**

Capítulo 4.

– ¿Quién eres para decirme que hacer? – arqueó una ceja sonriendo con superioridad.

– Su novio – nuevamente me jaló y me besó en los labios. Esa sensación nuevamente me atacó. Era indescriptible lo que sentía con él, pero si podía afirmar que mi corazón estaba bombeando con potencia y la sangre subió a mis mejillas. Le correspondí por ese simple hecho. Me gustaba ser besada por él, era delicado y a la vez salvaje, era alguien singular, muy singular. Sentí como me estrechaba con sus brazos puestos en mi cintura, así que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé el beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca.

– Mmm… – me salió entre los besos. Nos separamos agitados en busca del tan ansiado oxígeno, con los rostros sonrojados por la acción de hace un momento y con un deseo de mucho más.

– Un beso se le puede dar a cualquiera – dijo despectivamente Nagihiko.

– ¿Perdón?, Amu no es así, ella respeta y debe ser respetada, es una chica con un corazón sumamente bondadoso y alegre, piensa más en los demás que en ella misma, es inteligente y bella, es comprensiva y sobre todo, buena compañera – si Ikuto fuera en verdad mi novio habría llorado de emoción, pero simplemente me sonroje más que antes. Fueron palabras muy hermosas, y viniendo de Ikuto… son muy valiosas, pero eso de que tengo que ser respetada… muy tonto viniendo de su parte.

– Ella es perfecta pero la pregunta es… ¿Tu eres lo que ella merece? – Ikuto abrió sorprendido los ojos como platos.

– Obviamente lo soy – dijo con ego… lo odio – Soy más que el indicado para estar con ella… soy el elegido para estar con ella desde hace millones de años, fui elegido de generación en generación – sonó como si fuera para una película por el tono dramático que utilizó.

– Vaya ego tienes – dijo el chico de pelo largo.

– Gracias, pero la cuestión aquí es que… quiero que te vayas de esta casa, no voy a dejar que mi novia viva con un chico peligroso – lo miré aturdida ¿Por qué hacía esto?, se que quiere que me acueste con él pero… ni yo misma me entiendo.

– Está bien… me iré… – la mirada de Ikuto brilló junto con su sonrisa de victoria – Pero antes de eso, tengo una condición – Ikuto gruñó y la sonrisa desapareció.

– ¿Cuál? – hablé algo incómoda por el aura que se estaba formando.

– Quiero que hagan algo que solo los novios harían – sonrió. Miré a Ikuto tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, él no demostraba nada más que frustración.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – Ikuto me tomó de la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Su mano era cálida y grande en comparación con la mía, tenía una temperatura agradable nuestro contacto.

– Quiero que tengan sexo o hagan el amor, cualquiera está bien – Ikuto bufó.

– ¿Te haces o eres?, obviamente no voy a hacer el amor contigo aquí solo por una tonta cuestión, con solo saber que Amu y yo nos amamos basta, así que vete – se veía cabreado.

– Muy bien novio, ya me iré – cogió sus maletas, se vistió y salió de la casa en silencio, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Ikuto.

– ¿Gracias? – me alejé de él despacio.

– De nada – me acorraló de repente contra la mesada.

– ¿Qué haces? – un tic me dio en el ojo derecho. De ser salvada por uno, tenía que ser atacada por el mismo, vaya vida me tocó.

– Seguiremos con lo de antes, aún es temprano así que… – comenzó a pasear su nariz por mi cuello desnudo.

– Eso ni lo sueñes – lo empujé con una fuerza invisible.

– Anda… hagámoslo, sé que no te arrepentirás, soy muy bueno cuando se usa mi pene – dijo con descaro. Me sonroje por la vergüenza.

– ¡Vete o te arranco las bolas!, ¿No recuerdas que ya te he amenazado? – di un paso hacia delante y él lo retrocedió, ¡Cagón!

– Muy bien, me iré, pero antes… – me tomó con rapidez mi rostro y me dio un beso bastante apasionado.

– ¡Qué te vayas! – rompí aquel beso y le di una patada en el culo.

– ¡Ya entendí! – se fregó la parte afectada y se largó de casa.

– ¿Algo más? – le pregunté a la nada. Suspiré y me fui a bañar, luego me coloqué el piyama y me acosté en la cama a pesar de ser tan temprano. Allí me dormí.

Los sentidos volvieron a mí cuando la alarma automática comenzó a sonar, la detuve y me senté aún somnolienta.

– ¿Ya… es de día? – hay veces que me encantaría que la noche nunca acabara. A ustedes ¿No les da la sensación de que cuando cierran los ojos para dormir, inmediatamente se hace de día?, a mi me pasa muy seguido.

Fui a bañarme, obviamente me quité la ropa antes de ingresar a la ducha, luego me puse un conjunto de ropa interior verde manzana, peiné con paciencia mi sedoso cabello y finalmente me puse el uniforme escolar. Bajé a la cocina para comer algo y me senté en la encimera.

– Que sueño, maldición – me quejé mientras luchaba contra las ganas de faltar al colegio para seguir en mi camita caliente ¿A quién no le pasa lo que yo? El timbre sonó.

– ¿Quién será? – solté un sonoro bostezo y fui a atender.

– ¿Así recibes a tus visitas, amor? – abrí los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Qué haces acá Ikuto? –

– ¿Me dejas pasar?, hace mucho frío – en efecto, afuera estaba el cielo todo nublado y había un viento helado.

– Claro, pero responde – lo dejé pasar y cerré la puerta. Pasamos a la cocina y comencé a preparar dos cafés cargados.

– Vine para acompañarte al colegio – dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, yo rodé los ojos.

– Bueno… – suspiré algo cansada.

– ¿Sueño? – yo asentí.

– Si, tengo ganas de faltar, pero alguien ayer me obligó a retirarme – lo miré inquisidoramente, él me sonrió.

– ¿Quién habrá sido? – se hizo el inocente el muy hijo de… su mamá.

– Si, ¿Quién habrá sido? – le entregué una taza con café caliente y él la tomó con cuidado.

– Me caes mejor a la mañana, estás más pacífica – rió.

– Lo se, es por el cansancio, no me gusta madrugar – gruñí.

– A nadie le gusta madrugar – concordó bebiendo café al igual que yo.

– ¿Por qué huiste? – cambié súbitamente de tema. Siempre tuve aquella duda y nunca fue respondida ¿Por qué se alejó en aquel momento?

– No lo sé… fue hace mucho, supongo que fue por querer hacer fama y contigo siendo una total nerd no podía, piénsalo, yo era más chico, éramos chicos en aquel entonces, ahora quiero recuperar a mi vieja amiga – me sonrió, pero yo sentí que algo me ocultaba, decidí ignorar aquello.

– Si claro, me quieres recuperar como tu amiga… pero con algunos derechos – lo fulminé y él volvió a reír.

– ¡Exacto! – se bebió el café restante de un solo sorbo y suspiró.

– Malo… – bufé y suspiré, miré mi taza, aún contenía aquel líquido marrón.

– ¿Quieres que lo beba? – asentí e intercambiamos tazas, yo comencé a lavar la taza de él y lavé la mía cuando me la dio vacía.

– Gracias – susurré, fui a la sala y tomé mi bolso de marca. Todo lo que yo tenía era de marca, ser hija de gente con plata si que tiene sus ventajas. Fui con Ikuto hasta la entrada, pero él me detuvo.

– ¿Llevas abrigo? – negué – Pues ¿Qué esperas?, ve a buscar alguno.

– Bueno… – fruncí el ceño. Fui a mi cuarto y busqué dos bufandas de algodón negro, muy lindas, fui hacia Ikuto y le tendí una.

– Gracias – nos abrigamos – ¿Tienes algún paraguas? – asentí y busqué uno, luego se lo dí.

– Ahora sí, vamos – abrigados y preparados salimos de la casa, no sin antes activar la alarma.

– Sabes, cuando bebí de tu taza… nos dimos un beso indirecto – me dijo mirándome, no sabría decir si sonreía o no puesto que la bufanda tapaba hasta su nariz al igual que a mí. Me sonroje levemente, eso sí lo pudo ver Ikuto, el cual me abrazó y yo, instintivamente, me aferré a él.

Entramos al establecimiento y fuimos a nuestra aula. Ésta estaba vacía. Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar que ayer y nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que sentí como Ikuto se recostaba encima de mí.

– ¿Qué haces? – lo miré dudosa.

– Tengo frío, acepta que estar juntos y así de pegados es hermoso, es confortante… cálido – era verdad, no iba a negar aquello.

– Yo también tengo frío, el único que sale victorioso eres tú – bufé y lo escuché reír. Se alejó y me abrazó con fuerza, escondió su rostro en mi pecho y sonrió.

– Eres cálida – murmuró. Escuchamos cuchicheos y nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos.

– Otra vez se sientan juntos –

– ¿No es esa Amu Hinamori?, tiene el mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojos – comenzaban los chusmerios.

– Ella es hermosa –

– ¿Qué se sentiría tenerla en la cama? –

– ¿Ya viste esos pechos? – Ikuto gruñó y luego sonrió con superioridad.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté algo dudosa.

– Nada – se sentó derecho en su silla y miró al frente. De a poco el aula se fue llenando de personas y de chismes con respecto a Ikuto y a mí. Luego de varios minutos el profesor entró y comenzó a hablar.

– Bueno chicos, este año habrá bastantes cambios, empezaremos con los cambios de bancos, ahora serán varón y mujer, así seguidamente y todo el año – dictó con decisión, mis compañeros comenzaron a bufar molestos.

– ¿Así como Ikuto? – el profesor nos miró.

– Ellos, al ser los que se sentaron mujer y varón sin decir nada, se quedarán así – Ikuto sonrió, vaya que le divertía esto.

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– ¡No! –

– ¡Yo quería sentarme con él! – lloriqueaban las chicas mientras me miraban con odio.

– Ikuto, Amu, cámbiense al asiento de atrás, al último – el aula era repartida por 5 filas y 4 hileras, éramos 20 en el aula. Con Ikuto estamos ahora en la fila 1 y en la hilara 4, al lado de las ventanas.

– Bueno… – suspiré. Agarré mis útiles y me cambié al asiento designado junto con Ikuto, los que estaban detrás nuestro eran dos chicos que no dejaban de mirarme… a mis pechos, para ser más específica.

– Lulu, siéntate con Mashiro-Kun – ella hizo un gesto de disgusto.

– No me pienso sentar con ese ser asqueroso, apestoso, horroroso y todo lo que termine en oso – él era buena persona pero era algo raro, me parece que era gay porque nunca deja de ver al profesor de ed. Física en natación, con unos shorts ajustados que resaltaban su magnífico miembro.

– Amu, ¿Por qué estas sonrojada? – me susurró Ikuto expectante.

– P-por nada – tartamudeé. ¿Por qué diablos pensaba en el pene de mi profesor?, admito que es bastante joven y guapo… y ardiente… y violable, pero tampoco es para tanto… él tiene unos 26 años y tiene un cuerpazo bastante bueno, como para darle toda la noche y día duro contra el muro y suave contra el piso. Tórax tonificado, omóplatos suculentos, glúteos carnosos, piernas de ensueño con poco vello, brazos musculosos pero sin exceso, cabello sedoso (No pregunten como lo sé), cara muy bien definida: ojos azules pasión, cabello negro rebelde, cejas finas, pestañas largas, pómulos rosáceos, labios carnosos, tez pastel; y los más importante: tiene un gran pene. No se por qué, pero en natación, siempre usaba ropa ajustada al cuerpo… algo que me salteé: está disponible.

– Siéntate con él, que tu gustes de él no ha de ser un problema – muchos se burlaron con el típico "uhooooooo…". Aquí los profesores son algo raros… deberían entenderlo pronto…

– Está bien – farfulló enfurecido – ¿Dónde? – se detuvo.

– Fila 2, hilera 1 – ella hizo una mueca, nunca le gustó sentarse delante de todo.

– Muy bien – se sentó y se cruzó de piernas y brazos enojada aún. Mashiro se sentó a su lado.

– Tadase, siéntate con Risa en la fila 1, hilera 3 – ambos se movieron hacia delante nuestro y se sentaron en silencio.

– Genial – murmuró enojado ahora Ikuto. Por lo que había escuchado, Tadase y él no se llevaban del todo bien, no se el por qué, pero sus historiales no eran nada buenos.

– Espero que te comportes – le dije aún sonrojada.

– Contigo siempre – se me acercó y me besó la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.

– ¡No hagas eso acá! – me tapé con la bufanda hasta la nariz por lo sonrojada que estaba.

– Haré muchas más cosas – me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna y dejó allí su mano posada.

– Cállate – hice un puchero, el cual no pudo ver. Pasaron más o menos un cuarto de hora hasta que todos estuvimos cambiados de lugares, y en ese tiempo me tomé unos momentos para analizar a mi compañero de banco y para compararlo con el que antes había sido mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – me miró sonriendo.

– Estás diferente a como eras antes – susurré, él se me acercó y me susurró en el oído.

– ¿Querrías saber en que "otros" lugar estoy diferente? – obviamente entendí la indirecta.

– Tonto – Ikuto rió. Y el profesor le llamó la atención.

– ¿Pasa algo Ikuto-San? –

– Pasa que mi compañera de banco se pregunta en que otras partes del cuerpo he cambiado – dijo con sorna y yo me puse mucho más roja que un tomate maduro.

– Para satisfacer la necesidad de su "amiga" ¿Desearían pasar al baño o a la enfermería? – capaz ahí lo notan, a lo de los extraños profesores.

– Con mucho gus- – le tapé la boca con una mano.

– ¡No! – dije precipitadamente hasta que sentí como Ikuto lamía la mano que tenía en su rostro.

– No te entiendo – hizo nuevamente el teatrito ese.

– ¡Asqueroso, cállate de una vez! – lo golpeé en la cabeza con un puño.

– Mis disculpas, pero dejen las peleas de casados para después – el profesor habló sonriente. Mis compañeros siempre estuvieron atentos a lo que sucedía.

– ¡No somos pareja!, ¡Ni siquiera somos novios! – me senté enojada.

– ¿Entonces qué son? –

– Somos amigos con derechos – todos mis compañeros e incluso el profesor abrieron los ojos y la boca bastante. Maldita seas Ikuto.

– ¡Cállate! – lo empujé y me retiré corriendo del aula, roja de la vergüenza y llorando. Fui al baño femenino y me encerré en un cubículo. Odio ser el centro de atención, no me gusta esto.

– Amu – escuché una voz detrás de la puerta.

– ¿Qué quieres Ikuto?, ¿Te falta algo más para seguir avergonzándome? – lo escuché suspirar.

– Perdón, pero no pude soportarlo… – un tic me atacó en el ojo.

– ¿Cuántas más no lo soportarás? – usé un tono irónico. Así no iba a recuperar aquella amistad que, supuestamente, ansiaba.

– Vamos enana, perdóname, se que fui un insensible y que te ubiqué en una situación muy incómoda, pero perdóname – estar encerrada no arreglaría nada. Abrí un poco la puerta y enseguida ésta fue abierta de lleno, sin dudarlo él me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

– Me asfixiarás – puse mis manos en su pecho.

– Vale la pena si eso hace que estemos juntos – me dijo en el oído con cariño, o al menos eso noté.

– Ikuto – lo llamé.

– ¿Qué? – nos separamos un poco.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que estás en el baño de las chicas? – enarqué una ceja.

– Si… – asintió – me perdonas, ¿No es así? – suspiré.

– Claro, pero evita traerme más situaciones parecidas – él asintió y me abrazó de nuevo.

– Te quiero –

– Yo… creo que también – froté su espalda y cerré los ojos para aunque sea disfrutar este momento unos segundos más…

**N/A: genio que soy, ¿Les gustó?, espero que haya sido positiva la respuesta ¬¬ tienen alguna sugerencia, alguna idea, algo, cualquier cosa, pues escríbanlo en la cajita de abajo para que lo pueda leer o, en todo caso, enterar. Los quiero muchooooo, besotes a todos. :***

**PD: ¡Si actualizo significa que aún estoy entera y no he muerto en el colegio de derrame cerebral!**


	5. Elecciones ¡¿En casa de Ikuto!

**N/A: capítulo 5 terminado. Espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Antes que nada les tengo un aviso, más bien una pregunta para un proyecto que los incumbe a ustedes: los lectores. Les diré en las notas de autor finales.**

Capítulo 5.

– Te quiero –

– Yo… creo que también – froté su espalda y cerré los ojos para aunque sea disfrutar este momento unos segundos más, desafortunadamente duró muy poco el momento, el timbre de cambio de hora sonó.

– Vamos – nos separamos y nos tomamos las manos. Caminamos hasta el aula y entramos en silencio bajo la atenta vista de todos.

– ¿Estás bien? – irónico que me lo pregunte justo él.

– Si Ikuto, estoy bien – rodé los ojos.

– Bueno… – como que quiso empezar una charla, pero le mandé una fría mirada y calló. Nos acomodamos en el banco en silencio y miramos al frente.

– Bueno, como decía… – no me di cuenta de que el profesor ya estaba dentro del aula – Se realizará un viaje para festejar el inicio a clases – se acomodó sus lentes y carraspeó.

– Si claro, festejar el inicio a clases, todos odian el colegio, no se por qué estos profesores están tan empecinados a hacernos hacer el viaje – murmuró Ikuto, por la bufanda no notaron que habló.

– Cállate, se ve divertido – nunca pude ir a ningún viaje porque se necesita la autorización de tus padres o tu tutor, pero yo me cuido sola y nunca veo a mis padres a pesar de lo que he logrado en el transcurso de todos estos años. Él solo me lanzó una mirada extrañada.

– El viaje será la semana entrante, el día jueves, serán solo tres días en las aguas termales – los profesores también iban, así que por eso más bien hacen los viajes, para satisfacerse.

– ¿Cómo tendríamos que estar organizados? – dijo Ikuto levantando la mano. Todos fijamos la vista en él. Nunca se vio emocionado con los viajes, siempre estaba con esa mirada indiferente.

– La directora armará unos grupos, como las habitaciones no son muy grandes los grupos serán 6 de tres integrantes y habrá uno único de 2, pero para ese de dos serán los dos delegados que decidirán en este momento, ya saben, ellos armarán los planos, los paseos, la comida, todo con respecto al viaje – el viaje lo tenían que organizar solamente los pobres dos delegados. A mí nunca me seleccionaron porque nunca iba, así que no me preocupo. Siempre son Mashiro y Ai, los nerds y raros del aula.

– ¿En dónde tendríamos que hospedarnos? – preguntó Tadase.

– En el mismo hotel de las aguas termales, así el viaje no será muy extenso… muy bien, ahora agarren en un papelito y escriban el nombre de los dos delegados que desean – instantáneamente toda el aula se volvió un bochinche muy molesto. Ikuto me tendió un papel para anotar y yo le agradecí.

– A quién votar… – moví mi lapicera sobre mis labios.

– Yo ya voté, ¿A quién votaste? – me miró mi compañero.

– No lo he hecho, no se a quién – se me ocurrió una idea y sonreí, escribí y esperé a que el profesor pasara por nuestro lado para entregarle el dicho papel. El barullo fue silenciado cuando el profesor dejó los papeles en el escritorio.

– ¿Quién me ayuda? – miró a todos los que levantaban la mano pero eligió a Ikuto… ¿A Ikuto?

Él fue e intercambió unas palabras con este profesor. El adulto tomó un marcador y se acercó al pizarrón.

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Lulu De Morselle Yamamoto – el profesor escribió los nombres y les hizo una rayita a cada uno.

– Amu Hinamori y Tadase Hotori – gruñó enojado. El profesor hizo lo mismo. Me puse nerviosa.

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori –

– Lulu De Morselle Yamamoto y Tadase Hotori –

– Amu Hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi –

– Amu Hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi –

– Mashiro Tanabe y Lulu De Morselle Yamamoto – todos estaban expectantes.

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori –

– Tadase Hotori y Lulu De Morselle Yamamoto –

– Amu Hinamori y Mashiro Tanabe –

– Ai Chimiko y Mashiro Tanabe –

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Ai Chimiko –

– Amu Hinamori y Tadase Hotori –

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori –

– Amu Hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi –

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Lulu De Morselle Yamamoto –

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Lulu De Morselle Yamamoto –

– Amu Hinamori e Ikuto Tsukiyomi –

– Lulu De Morselle Yamamoto y Tadase Hotori –

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi y Amu Hinamori – finalizó Ikuto sonriéndome.

– Bueno… a ganado Ikuto Tsukiyomi el puesto de primer delegado con 12 votos y Amu Hinamori con 11 votos el segundo puesto – los gritos enfurecidos de las chicas fueron lo único que se escuchó. Ikuto volvió sonriendo a su lugar y se sentó, me miró y habló.

– ¿Contenta? – me bajé la bufanda y le saqué la lengua. Lo se, es un gesto muy aniñado, pero así soy.

– No – me preocupé. Quedé seleccionada, pero nunca veo a mis padres, así que ni idea de lo que haré.

– Los delegados, acompáñenme a la dirección – asentimos con Ikuto y fuimos con él. Al llegar, nos recibió una directora algo vieja, pero en pie.

– Buenos días – saludó. Ikuto y yo devolvimos el saludo – Así que ustedes serán los delegados – nos miró atentamente.

– Si, estamos muy contentos por ello – dijo Ikuto sonriendo como quien no quiere esto.

– Pues, los felicito – ¿Enserio?, esto era de lo peor.

– Gracias – siempre adelantándose a mí. Imbésil.

– Bueno, ahora les entregaré unas planillas para que las repartan en su aula y la llenen, ustedes deberán ser los responsables por lo que suceda en el viaje, serán los únicos con algunos permisos extras, además tendrán el cuarto para ustedes, espero que se comporten – nos miró severamente.

– No se preocupe, pero tengo una consulta con respecto al comportamiento de nuestros compañeros, usted dijo que somos los responsables, pero es obvio que las chicas harán que Amu fracase en lo que intente hacer, ¿Qué se haría en eso? – vaya, si que Ikuto se había tomado el papel en serio.

– ¿Por qué querrían hacer pasar un mal rato a Amu? –

– Porque soy el más popular de todo el año y otros, por eso – ahí la vieja entendió.

– Bueno… en ese caso, Amu se hará cargo de la parte masculina y tú de la femenina, en cualquier caso, lo hacen en conjunto – dijo con algunas dudas. A Ikuto le apareció una venita en la frente, al parecer lo que él quería no había funcionado.

– Está bien, ¿Es todo? –

– Por ahora, si – salimos de la dirección y solté una carcajada.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – me miró extrañado, a lo que yo le sonreí con burla.

– Me parece que no te resultó – solté de repente.

– Ahhh, era eso, bueno lo que quería no, no me salió pero al menos podremos estar juntos – se encogió de hombros. Caminamos en silencio hasta el aula e ingresamos, allí todos nos miraron curiosos. Repartimos las hojas, que resultaron ser las autorizaciones, y nos quedamos en nuestros lugares.

– Aún no se que haré – le dije algo sonrojada.

– ¿Con qué? – me miró seriamente a los ojos.

– Con la autorización, salí elegida, pero nunca veo a mis padre, además no tengo tutor porque vivo sola, no se que hacer – me crucé de brazos.

– Puedes pedirle a mi madre que se convierta en tu tutora, ella te adoraba, y creo que te quería más a ti que a mí, te sorprenderías de saber como reaccionó cuando corté mi relación contigo – sonreí sonrojada.

– Ella era como una madre para mí, de verdad la quería, hace años que no la veo – él también sonrió.

– Vamos a casa esta tarde – me tomó la mano con la suya sin apartar nuestra mirada. Por primera vez pude ver a mi viejo amigo, aquel que siempre estaba conmigo y me apoyaba, el que me protegía y el que me quería.

– Sip, con gusto – ambos asentimos sonriendo. Y como siempre, no nos dimos cuenta de que el aula completa nos observaba agarrados de la mano y a Ikuto sonriendo.

– Nos volvieron a pillar – me murmuró Ikuto por fin soltándome.

– De nuevo – reímos divertidos como si hubiésemos hecho alguna travesura.

Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo escolar acabó rápido, bastante rápido. Con Ikuto estábamos en la entrada del colegio mirando como llovía, se había largado a llover hace ya bastante y ahora estábamos peleando ¿Por qué? Pues, él quería compartir el paraguas que habíamos traído, pero yo no. Compartirlo. ¡Eso significaría que tenía que invadir mi espacio personal! Y yo no quería eso.

– Dale que mi madre se preocupará – me decía ya cansado. Lo pensé bien y concordé en algo.

– Está bien, iremos juntos hasta tu casa – suspiré y él me sonrió contento. Tomó el paraguas con una mano y con la otra me agarró de la cintura, así salimos del instituto para ir a su casa.

– ¡Estoy en casa! – gritó al entrar empapado al igual que yo. El paraguas no sirvió de mucho porque había viento de frente y el agua nos mojó igual.

– ¿Estás bien? – se acercó una mujer y lo miró preocupada. A mi no llegó a verme porque Ikuto estaba delante de mí.

– Mamá, tengo que presentarte a alguien – carraspeó y se corrió, cuando ella me vio le sonreí tímidamente.

– Hola – saludé nerviosa.

– ¿A-Amu? – me miraba incrédula.

– Si –

– ¡Amu-Chan! – sonrió con excesiva alegría y efusivamente me abrazó hasta el punto de querer asfixiarme. Como buena persona que soy se lo devolví.

– Yo también la extrañé – le dije una vez separadas, ahí noté un brillo de orgullo en su mirada.

– No sabes lo falta que nos hiciste – me jaló los cachetes.

– ¿Nos? –

– Si, a Ikuto y a mí – me sonrió como si fuese algo obvio.

– Vaya… – dije sorprendida.

– Esperen en el baño que les llevo ropa seca – Ikuto asintió y me tomó la mano para empezar a caminar al mismo destino.

– Al parecer sigue encima de mí con respecto a mi madre – suspiró con dramatismo.

– Mal perdedor – susurré sonriéndole. Siempre estaba por encima de él con respecto a su madre, ella me quería como a una hija, así que era muy obvio el por qué.

– Lo se, pero recuerda que la piel es débil – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que hablábamos? No lo se. Pero se habla de Ikuto. Nadie lo entiende.

– Tengan, aquí la ropa, Amu, como no tengo ropa de tu talla te traje una camisa de Ikuto y una de sus bermudas – me dio la ropa aparte y le agradecí. Ella se retiró e Ikuto comenzó a cambiarse delante de mí.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – le pregunté alterada y sonrojada, se había quitado la parte superior del uniforme y así el bien formado abdomen de él quedó a la vista.

– ¿Quieres ver algo más? – me sonrió con perversidad. Ubicó sus manos en la hebilla de su cinturón y se lo sacó.

– ¡Ikuto! – cerré los ojos con fuerza y mucha vergüenza ¡Quedó en bóxer! ¡Era y es un maldito depravado!

– Vamos, no te sientas avergonzada, pronto no solo lo admirarás sino que también lo sentirás pegado al tuyo, con la clara diferencia de las circunstancias y que ambos estaríamos transpirando de puro placer – sentí sus labios en la comisura de los míos.

– ¡Tampoco te pases! – le dije enojada.

– Un poco de humor cariño – me dijo de manera burlona, bufé y rodé los ojos.

– Cállate, vístete y vete – le dije cruzándome de brazos aún sonrojada.

– Muy bien, señora capitana – hizo el común saludo general y comenzó a vestirse, cuando terminó se retiró sin siquiera mirarme.

– Solo vete – murmuré cuando ya no estaba. Me apuré y me puse la muda de ropa que me dio la madre de Ikuto, luego me retiré con la ropa mojada hasta poder encontrarla.

– Amu, ¿Qué sucede? – me miró con amabilidad.

– ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi ropa mojada? –

– Dámela, Ikuto está sentado en la sala mirando el televisor, ve y hazle compañía – me pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden.

– Claro – le entregué la ropa y fui hasta donde me indicó, él estaba viendo el pronóstico.

– "_Han suspendido las clases por dos días hasta que el tiempo demuestre alguna mejoría, con lo que respecta a las personas que disfrutan el salir, se les recomendaría no salir de sus hogares, pues parece que estamos frente a una de las tormentas eléctricas más fuertes que hemos tenido en los últimos tiempos, afirman los meteorológicos"_ – hablaba el periodista del canal de noticias.

– Al parecer, tendrás que quedarte – me miró de arriba abajo.

– Cállate – hice un puchero y me senté a su lado.

– Perdón – lo miré sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Por lo de hace rato… lo del baño – me sonroje con levedad y negué con la cabeza.

– No hay problema mientras no lo hagas nuevamente – nos sonreímos, parecíamos verdaderos amigos.

– ¿No tienes ganas? – su mirada se oscureció y por debajo de su abdomen se asomaba un bulto obviamente notable. Así que, retiro lo anteriormente dicho.

– ¿Por qué siempre sacas este tema? ¿Acaso solo quieres sexo en tu vida? – lo miré cansada.

– El sexo es importante para mí, pero no es lo que quiero… tú eres lo que yo quiero, tocarte, besarte, saborearte, marcarte, poseerte y sobre todo amarte – me miraba muy serio.

– Ikuto – me sonrió como solo él sabe y acercó sus labios a los míos, los recibí gustosa.

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora (/^-^)/**

**Ahora el proyecto es:…**

**¡Hacerles preguntas a estos personajes! No a los de la serie, a los de la historia y con éstas personalidades. Por lo tanto, les propongo que de aquella cajita mágica llamada cerebro saquen algunas preguntas para que puedan ser respondidas :)**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos! **


	6. Aprendiendo y Admitiendo

**N/A: los personajes no son míos. Ahora responderán sus preguntas ;)**

**Daiiana-Rociio:**

**¿Por se separaron?**

_**Ikuto:**_** Yo habré tenido unos 10 u 11 años, recuerdo que antes era muy caprichoso y malcriado, cuando quería algo lo obtenía, en ese entonces buscaba fama, ser popular en la escuela, por eso me separé de Amu. Era una total nerd ¿Cómo sería famoso si tenía pegada en el brazo a una niña con aparatos, lentes grandes, y totalmente fea? Esa es la razón por la cual me separé de ella, pero ahora lo lamento demasiado, si hubiese sabido que Amu tendría unos pechos como los que tiene… estoy seguro que la habría tenido atada a mí todo el tiempo para hacerle "cosas maravillosas". **

**¿Que paso para que Ikuto vuelva al lado de Amu?**

_**Ikuto:**_** miré sus tetas (e.e)/**

**¿Amu lo quiere?**

_**Amu:**_** solo cuando es cariñoso de la buena forma, cuando se vuelve un acosador sexual empedernido lo odio.**

**¿Mañana comerán huevos con papas? xD**

_**Ikuto:**_** si lo vierto encima de Amu con gusto, y mucho mejor si lo pongo en lugares especiales ¬u¬**

**¿El amor existirá, o solo es un juego?**

_**Ikuto:**_** cuando la veo no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere y sienta unas mariposas en el estómago… capaz eso responda a tu pregunta.**

**Lala-lulu:**

**¿como fue que se enamoro de amu?**

_**Ikuto:**_** creo que fue más por su actitud que por otra cosa, aunque sus pechos compiten contra ello. Antes, aunque era horrenda, tenía una actitud muy bondadosa y amable, se sonrojaba por todo, ahí empecé a sentir cosas por ella, pero como toda buena persona que soy… las terminé ignorando, hasta ahora.**

**sara28:**

**¿ por que ikuto desea tanto a amu?**

_**Ikuto:**_** ¿Es necesario que lo diga?**

**Jenni:**

**¿por que dejaste de hablarle a amu? **

_**Ikuto:**_** ya había dicho que me encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero con Amu era imposible. Me alejé de ella y ahora quiero recuperar lo mío.**

**¿por que de repente dices amarla?**

_**Ikuto:**_** cualquiera puede de repente amar a alguien. Uno lo siente pero lo admite tiempo después, ese fue mi caso. Hace un año que se lo que siento por ella, pero no tenía el valor para encarárselo de frente porque siendo honesto ¿Cómo me aceptará si yo la abandoné de un día para otro?, lo veía difícil. Ahora hago lo que puedo. **

**Gasai Yuki:**

**Amu una pregunta ¿porque no admites que en serio amas a ikuto?**

_**Amu:**_** Porque honestamente no lo amo. Pero espero que, si él de verdad siente lo que dice sentir por mí, que me enamore. Lo quiero, siento un profundo cariño hacia él, eso es todo.**

Capítulo 6.

– ¿No tienes ganas? – su mirada se oscureció y por debajo de su abdomen se asomaba un bulto obviamente notable. Así que, retiro lo anteriormente dicho.

– ¿Por qué siempre sacas este tema? ¿Acaso solo quieres sexo en tu vida? – lo miré cansada.

– El sexo es importante para mí, pero no es lo que quiero… tú eres lo que yo quiero, tocarte, besarte, saborearte, marcarte, poseerte y sobre todo amarte – me miraba muy serio.

– Ikuto – me sonrió como solo él sabe y acercó sus labios a los míos, los recibí gustosa. Con lentitud introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a juguetear con la mía, pronto esto se convirtió en una gran batalla por saber quién es mejor besador.

– ¡Lo siento! – oímos como unos vasos caían al suelo y se rompía, Ikuto y yo nos separamos sorprendidos.

– ¿Por qué eres así de oportuna? – habló Ikuto con una lengua afilada.

– Cállate, es tu madre – le pegué un codazo.

– Estaremos en mi cuarto, no irrumpas – miró a su madre de soslayo. Tomó mi mano y comenzó a guiarme. Mi corazón estaba bastante acelerado sin razón, o al menos eso creía yo.

– Ikuto – él me miró sin dejar de caminar – ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – bajé la mirada, entramos a su cuarto y nos sentamos en su cama, la cual era bastante mullida y cómoda.

– Bueno… se que si te digo que me gustas no me harás caso, así que tomo esta actitud de chico pervertido para que me notes – se rascó la nuca nervioso.

– ¿Es… en serio? – me sonroje y lo miré a los ojos, él también estaba algo sonrojado.

– Si… – suspiró avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada.

– Gracias – solté de pronto, a lo que Ikuto me miró asombrado.

– ¿Por? –

– Por mostrarme lo que es la lujuria, la perversión, el deseo y todo eso… no creo haberlo conocido jamás y tú fuiste el que me mostró todo eso, a pesar de que querías y todavía quieres tener sexo conmigo – hice un puchero y él rió.

– Bueno… con gusto podríamos ir más lejos… sin llegar, para mi desgracia, al sexo – me miró de arriba abajo y yo tragué grueso.

– ¿M-más? – me sonroje hasta las orejas, pero lamentablemente sentía mucha curiosidad por este tema.

– Si… dime ¿Tú nunca masturbaste a nadie? – él ya sabía la respuesta – Yo te enseñaré – sus ojos se oscurecieron más.

Tomó mis manos e hizo que le quitara el cinturón de su pantalón, cuando lo hice comencé a temblar ¿Realmente lo haría? Mi cara estaba toda ruborizada, mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y no podía parar de temblar. Ambos nos paramos y quedamos de frente.

– Quítame el pantalón – me ordenó y yo asentí. Con mis temblorosas manos agarré el borde de la prenda y comencé a bajarla, antes de llegar a la mitad ya tenía el miembro de Ikuto frente a mi cara, aunque claro, tapado por su bóxer. Cuando retiré totalmente aquella prenda, él tomó mis manos y sin miramientos las colocó en aquel pene que sobresalía del bóxer – Mm… – fue como un suspiro que nunca salio, lo oí en su garganta – Quítame el bóxer – asentí y dirigí mis manos a esa última ropa, al hacer contacto con su piel ambos suspiramos. Cuando le retiré aquella prenda, un excitado miembro luchó contra la gravedad y apuntó al techo. Ikuto hizo que volviésemos a quedar sentados en su cama.

– ¡Es enorme!, ¿Cómo es que entra en una mujer? – lo miré preocupada y con un poco de miedo.

– Eres muy inocente y con gusto te corromperé – un sonrojo muy tierno tenía en sus pómulos.

– Ikuto – lo llamé.

– Agárralo con tus manos – temblando lo obedecí – Muévelas de arriba abajo – acaté lo que me había ordenado. Moví con lentitud y suavidad mis manos. De arriba abajo en toda su extensión. Lamí mis labios al sentirlos resecos, yo no podía evitar mirar como, de su falo, salía un líquido pegajoso y caliente ¿A qué sabrá?

– ¿A-ahora q-qué hago? – pregunté luego de haber escuchado unos roncos suspiros y jadeos de Ikuto. Sentía que algo caliente me invadía en mi intimidad ¿Será que me estoy excitando?

– T-te v-vi lamiendo tus labios… pruébalo – pero no de la manera convencional con la boca, no señor. Agarró una mano situada en el tronco de su miembro y la llevó a la cabeza de éste, con uno de mis dedos untó un poco del líquido mientras ahogaba un jadeo, luego acercó mi mano que él sostenía y me hizo meter el mismo dedo que estuvo en su pene, en mi boca. Esperaba descubrir un sabor horrible, sin embargo me pareció delicioso… rico.

– N-no e-está m-ma-mal – admití sonrojada bajando la cabeza, mala elección. Al hacerlo, tuve directo frente a mis ojos a un rojo, excitado, dotado y venoso miembro.

– C-con la boca – dijo a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en mi nuca y me acercaba a su aparato reproductor.

– ¡Eh! – no pude evitar exaltarme.

– Hazlo – no podía evitar hacerle caso a la curiosidad que me embargaba ¡Débil todo ser humano ante la curiosidad del saber!

Suspiré al tener frente a mí a su miembro. Eché una rápida mirada a su rostro y lo vi teñirse más aún de rojo ¿Qué estará pensando este pícaro?

Con muchas dudas aún en mi cabeza, paseé mi lengua por el tronco, desde el inicio hasta llegar antes de la cabeza, solo el tronco. Ubiqué a una mano sobre sus "bolas" y comencé a acariciarlas con dulzura. La otra la usé para estimular el tronco y buscarle dirección a sus venas resaltantes. Había llegado el momento.

– ¡A-Amu! – jadeó y jadeaba constantemente – ¡Benditas sean tus manos! – jadeó de repente.

– ¿Eras Católico?, no tenía idea – detuve lo que hacía para su desgracia y lo miré con una ceja alzada. Él me miró algo molesto, seguramente porque paré de darle placer.

– Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ahora – me siguió – Ahora se buena y mete mi pene en tu boca – me indicó como a una niña… aunque en realidad era así.

– Si, papi – le sonreí como niña boba y repentinamente lo hice. Fue tan rápido que el jadeó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Saqué el miembro de mi boca y pasé mi lengua por la cabeza de éste, más por la curiosa abertura que había allí. Mis manos volvieron a lo suyo: estimular, una: sus testículos, y la otra: el tronco.

Echando una vista de reojo, pude notar que la otra mano apretaba con fuerza las sábanas de su cama ¿Tanto era el placer? Su rostro estaba todo ruborizado y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Nunca pude notar esta faceta de Ikuto. Siempre frío y serio, no creo que alguien lo hubiese pensado sonrojado y todo sumiso.

Degusté aquel enigmático líquido, que salía en abundancia, y volví a sentir y pensar lo mismo: "Rico". Así me parecía. Cuando mi lengua ya estuvo satisfecha decidí hacer lo que él quería que hiciera desde hace rato. De a poco y a paso lento, comencé a introducir la cabeza del pene en mi boca, me entraba cabeza y un poco más, cuando supe que no podía continuar empecé a succionar y a hacer presión sobre lo que tenía dentro de mi boca.

– ¡Amu! – jadeaba sumamente excitado.

Sentía su miembro caliente, de verdad excitado, el esperma lo sentía venir cada vez en más cantidad, y parecía que este aparato estaba creciendo dentro de mi cavidad bucal.

– Me corro – susurró rendido un segundo antes de que sintiera como el esperma, que fue prisionero en sus testículos, era liberado. Como quería saber si esto tendría el mismo sabor, decidí tragarlo. Además se vería como una falta de respeto que escupiera todo delante de él en un momento así.

– Rico – se me escapó luego de que me alejé de él. Me sentía confundida. Invadida de nuevas emociones y dudas que quisiera que se me fueran aclarando. Ikuto me hizo cambiar… Ikuto me hizo ser diferente… Ikuto me hizo especial.

– Pareces una niña degustando su primer dulce – susurró en voz bastante baja y agitada.

– Soy una niña, tengo 15 – hice un puchero y le sonreí.

– Eres buena… – susurra adormilado. Me levanté decidida y lo obligué a que se incorpore.

– Dale Ikuto… – le recriminaba, aunque en parte lo entendía, él sentía las piernas muy débiles.

– Retiro lo de buena… eres mala – berrinchó como un niño pequeño no queriendo levantarse de la cama.

– Si no obedeces conocerás a la Amu mala, y nadie quiere conocer a la Amu mala porque la Amu mala es muy mala – me reí al pensar en lo loco que se escuchaba, parecía una psicópata.

– No quiero conocer a la Amu mala – susurró y con mi ayuda se paró. Rodeamos la cama y con mucho esfuerzo y ubiqué de manera correcta, con la cabeza en la almohada, lo tapé con una frazada y le besé la frente.

– ¿Por qué hago esto? – quedé en blanco y decidí salir a hablar con la madre de Ikuto, Natsumi*. Fui a la sala y la hallé ahí bebiendo té.

– Hola – me saluda con una sonrisa… bastante pícara.

– Hola – le saludé con una tímida sonrisa. Ella me apunta con la mirada al sillón de al lado y tomo asiento.

– Ten – me acerca otra taza de té. Al parecer tenía todo preparado.

– Gracias – algo pasaba…

– Y… – tomo aire, un sorbo de té y prosiguió – ¿Cómo la pasaron en el cuarto de él? – inmediatamente me puse roja ¡¿Ella escuchó todo?! ¡Además no dejaba de verme de una manera bastante pícara!

– ¡Eh! – afirmaba que estaba roja.

– Eso, ¿Cómo la pasaron? – movió las cejas de arriba abajo sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¡Eso no se pregunta! – no pude evitar chillar. Y ella rió.

– No puedo creer que sigas igual de tímida, mi niña – me dijo con cariño.

– De todas formas, uno no debe ir y preguntar esas cosas tan privadas – hice un puchero y bebí unos sorbos del té, que estaba bastante bien hecho.

– Yo no escuché ni vi nada Amu, solo pregunté con inocencia, tú sola los delataste a ambos… así que algo pasó… "algo" – volvió a mover las cejas de arriba abajo cuando dijo "algo".

– Pero usted me mira de esa forma… hace que lo que parece que vio o escuchó fuese real – terminé el té y lo dejé sobre la mesa de madera.

– Así miro a todos, es mi mirada… ¿Y desde cuándo me tratas de usted? Siempre fui mamá –

– No puedo llamarla así… – no se qué pensó que me sonrió de la misma forma que con lo del cuarto.

– Claro, entiendo… si tienes una relación con mi hijo no puedes llamarme mamá porque serían hermanos, es comprensible querida – asiente varias veces con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡No es por eso! – vuelvo a chillar.

– ¿Por qué chillas, Amu? – escucho la voz de Ikuto aún adormilada pero clara.

– Tu madre no deja de incomodarme – me crucé de brazos como una niña.

– Los dejaré solos – murmuró la mujer sin dejar de verme con una sonrisa y se marchó de la sala con las tazas.

– Estoy segura de que tu madre nos escuchó cuando te hice "eso" en tu cuarto porque desde que salí de allí no deja de verme con esa sonrisa pícara – hice un puchero.

– La vieja siempre es así, no te preocupes – le restó importancia y se sentó donde antes estaba su madre. Luego se rascó, sin pudor algunos, su parte baja, haciéndome acordar bien de lo que hice en ese mismo lugar minutos antes.

– Hay algo me inquieta por eso – suspiré y cerré los ojos para tratar de dejar mi mente en blanco.

– ¿La tormenta a mejorado? – me preguntó y "milagrosamente" su madre pasaba por la puerta. Nótese el sarcasmo.

– La han alargado, dicen que durará toda la semana y que es la más fuerte en el año – se nos acercó sonriendo. Obviamente había estado escuchándonos.

– ¿Te irás? – le preguntó Ikuto.

– Sip, vendrá a buscarme mi jefe en su auto y, extrañamente, pasaré una semana con él – Ikuto rodó los ojos, parecía hastiado.

– ¿En serio irás con él? – parecía enojado y preocupado a la vez.

– Sip, y tú no lo impedirás ¿No? – le sobaba tan fuerte la cabeza que parecía querer arrancársela.

– Ok, pero si pasa algo no esperes que no diga "te lo dije" – ella suspiró y negó.

– Amu, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? – sin dudarlo respondí.

– Claro – Ikuto me miró sorprendido y algo… ¿herido? ¿Por qué?

– Amu… – susurró sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

– Pero… – sabía que luego me arrepentiría – ¿Ikuto puede venir conmigo? – no quería verlo mal.

– Claro – me dijo Natsumi algo sorprendida.

– Gracias – susurró Ikuto sin dejar de sonreírme. Muy bien, esto me estaba asustando. Ikuto herido, Ikuto sonrojado, Ikuto sumiso, Ikuto diciendo gracias, ¿Dónde está el verdadero Ikuto? ¿Se lo habrán llevado los alienígenas?

Pasaron unos minutos y alguien tocó bocina afuera. Como pudimos salimos y corrimos al auto porque la lluvia no nos tenía compasión. Al entrar Natsumi, que iba de co-piloto, y el conductor se dieron un beso corto y suspiraron, ahí empecé a comprender algunas cosas. Ikuto y yo íbamos detrás.

– Hola, Ikuto, señorita – nos saludó con respeto.

– Hola, Lee – saludó Ikuto – Ella es Hinamori Amu, una MUY buena amiga mía – palmeó mi pierna. Resaltó el "muy" con algo de ternura o no se qué.

– Un gusto, Amu-San, yo soy Tachihaba Lee, el novio de Natsumi – asentí entendiendo todo.

– Igualmente, es un gusto conocerlo – correspondí riéndome interiormente de Ikuto.

– Aléjate de él, por tu bien – me susurró Ikuto al oído. Me sonroje por su cercanía.

– Luego hablamos – le susurré de igual forma. Más que amigos parecíamos novios por como nos hablamos. Por la cercanía.

– Está bien – asintió.

– Amu, ¿La dirección de tu casa es la misma? – me preguntó sonriendo Natsumi. Era notable que nos había estado observando cuando hablábamos.

– Si – afirmé y ella se la indicó al novio. Él manejó en absoluto silencio, los únicos que hablábamos éramos Ikuto y yo, pero en voz baja, de variadas banalidades, algunas chistosas que provocaban que riera algo alto.

– Llegamos, pásenla bien y cuídense – dijo con doble sentido la última palabra, Natsumi.

– ¡Natsumi! – le grité sonrojada hasta las orejas.

– Ya, ya, vamos Amu – me empujaba débilmente Ikuto.

– Bueno, pero dejen de burlarse de mí – hice un puchero e Ikuto negó con la cabeza.

– Solo apúrate – asentí y salí del auto corriendo hasta el portón de la casa. Cuando entré le hice señas a Ikuto y el muy vivo entró a la casa parcialmente seco. Él nunca salió del auto, mientras yo abría la puerta de la casa: el portón.

– Por fin… – suspiré helada, ingresando a la sala. Tocaron bocina y el auto arrancó.

– Estamos solos, así que podemos practicar todo lo que queramos – me susurró Ikuto en el oído. Me estaba abrazando. Pegaba todo su cuerpo al mío, parecía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro porque nuestros cuerpos calzaban perfectamente el uno al otro, estábamos hechos justo a la medida.

– Ikuto, te pido como favor que dejes de hacer esto – le hice un mohín y él me jaló una mejilla.

– Tan tierna… dime por qué quieres que deje de hacerlo y lo consideraré – se comenzó a quitar la ropa mojada. El muy maldito sabía que me ponía incómoda.

– Es que… cuando me haces esas cosas pervertidas, me siento rara; mi corazón se acelera y siento muchas ganas de hacer algo que todavía no descifro, el pulso se vuelve muy acelerado y me sonrojo mucho – ahora mismo estaba sonrojada.

– ¿Sabes que esto es como una especie de confesión? – Ikuto se deshizo de su pantalón con una lentitud malditamente agonizante ¿Por qué quería ver más?

– Ikuto… – suspiré, sin dejar de ver el lugar en el que estaba su miembro ¿Acaso quería hacer lo mismo que hice en su cuarto?

– Lo se… estoy tan bueno que me quieres hacer de todo – agarró una de mis manos y la puso sobre su paquete.

– ¡¿Q-qué haces?! – intenté retirar mi mano de allí, pero Ikuto era más fuerte que yo así que impidió que la sacara de allí. Con lentitud, acercó su rostro a mi oído derecho y empezó a susurrar.

– Esto, algún día, entrará en tu vagina y te dará un placer que nunca imaginaste que podría existir, te hará gemir mi nombre y suspirarás por más, jadearás en busca del aire que con dificultad conseguirás, será tu perdición y la gloria a la vez… – y para terminar de decorar el postre con la típica cereza, mordió y succionó el cartílago de la oreja.

– ¡Ikuto! – gemí sorprendida por su osadía.

– Quítate esta ropa, te ves más sexy sin ella – comenzó a desabotonar la camisa sin despegar su mirada de la mía. No se si es verdad lo de la superstición de que si uno te mira a los ojos, tú te quedas ido en su mirada; solo se que para cuando me di cuenta estaba solamente con un corpiño y una bombacha a conjunto rosa pálido, pero admitiré que ahora, en lo único que podía pensar, era en esos profundos y oscuros ojos azules de Ikuto.

**N/A: Muy bien, se que me tardé… ¿Cómo un mes o más? Mi excusa es que fui operada y estaba de reposo. También perdí mi últimos días de clases por esto, pero no me quejo, al menos pude pasar a 3er. año. **

**Agradezco a todas aquellas lectoras que ponen sus ojos en mis historias, de verdad. Me encanta saber que al menos mi esfuerzo vale la pena.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… ¿Quieren lemon?**


	7. Gime para mi, solo para mi

**N/A: Muy bien, ya les traje su capítulo. Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen.**

**Black Ross:**

**¿Ikuto porque siempre sacas el tema del sexo?  
><strong>_**Ikuto:**_** porque con Amu es imposible no sacarlo a flote.**

**¿Amu tu crees que Ikuto deveria ir a un centro Psicologico?  
><strong>_**Amu:**_** solo se me ocurre pensar en eso cuando está rarito.**

**¿Ikuto tu quieres en verdad a Amu o solo es un capricho tuyo?  
><strong>_**Ikuto:**_** la quiero solo para mí.**

**¿Amu, te recomendaria que te mudes a un nuevo colegio o te vayas a otra ciudad si es que quieras que Ikuto se aleje de tu vida?  
><strong>_**Amu: **_**siendo sincera no puedo alejarme de él. Hace años que no estamos juntos y se que ésta no es la mejor forma, pero al menos está al lado mío. Así que respondiendo, no me iría a ningún lado.**

**¿Y por ultimo, Ikuto usted a leido 50 sombras de Grey, usted me recuerda mucho a Christian Grey, si no lo a leido, se lo recomiendo, o mejor vea la pelicula que se estrena en febrero, de seguro sera de su agrado?**

_**Ikuto:**_** no, no lo he leído, pero gracias por la recomendación. La película la veré con Amu, así que gracias. Capaz que la pongo cachonda.**

Capítulo 7.

– Quítate esta ropa, te ves más sexy sin ella – comenzó a desabotonar la camisa sin despegar su mirada de la mía. No se si es verdad lo de la superstición de que si uno te mira a los ojos, tú te quedas ido en su mirada; solo se que para cuando me di cuenta estaba solamente con un corpiño y una bombacha a conjunto rosa pálido, pero admitiré que ahora, en lo único que podía pensar, era en esos profundos y oscuros ojos azules de Ikuto.

– Ikuto… ¿Qué haces? – retrocedí un paso sonrojada. Crucé mis brazos sobre mis pechos para intentar taparlos.

– No te ocultes… se mía – me tomó con algo de fuerza los brazos y me hizo retroceder hasta chocar con una pared, ahí fui arrinconada.

– ¿Qué cosas dices? – acercó su rostro al mío. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban y nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse.

– Solamente la verdad mi niña – con dulzura juntó nuestros labios. Mi vientre parecía tener mariposas dentro, el nerviosismo era bastante. Este beso parecía tener un nuevo significado, algo diferente notaba pero me era difícil distinguir qué.

– ¡Ikuto! – se me escapó cuando sentí algo duro rozar mi intimidad.

– Así es… gime para mí y solo para mí – sus besos descendieron hasta mi cuello y allí se puso a jugar con su lengua, dejaba rastros de saliva y succionaba algunas zonas para hacer algunos chupones.

– ¡Mm! – sus manos se habían aventurado y habían agarrado mis senos. Los comenzó a apretar y a masajear por encima de la tela.

Los besos ascendieron hasta mi oreja, allí metió su lengua. Luego mordió con suavidad el cartílago y el lóbulo. Se notaba como se divertía haciéndome sufrir de esta manera tan… sexual. Su lengua se aventuró por detrás de mi nueva sensible zona y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

– ¿Por qué tan inquieta? – cuando había llegado a ese lugar yo me revolví, puesto que tenía ganas de reír.

– Es que… – me separé de él y con el dedo índice me rasqué la mejilla con una sonrisa tímida – Me dieron cosquillas – solté una risilla nerviosa. Él me observaba entre sorprendido y burlón.

– Ya veremos si te dan cosquillas, mocosa – sorpresivamente me agarró de manera nupcial y me llevó hasta mi cuarto. Luego me dejó caer en mi cama.

– ¡Eso dolió! ¡Ten más cuidado imbésil! – le dí un zape en su cabeza.

– ¡Eso también dolió mujer! ¡Sé más femenina! –

– ¡Y tú más hombre! – nuestras miradas estaban una frente a la otra y cualquiera se atrevería a decir que nos lanzábamos rayitos de luz.

– ¿Crees que soy poco hombre? – ahora nuestras frentes estaban pegadas a la otra.

– ¿Poco?, eso es mucho más de lo que yo pensaba de ti –

– ¡Cállate! –

– ¡No! ¡Cállate tú, estúpido! –

– ¡Dije que te calles maldita zorra! –

– ¡Zorras tus bolas! ¡El único maldito en esta habitación eres tú, que no hace más que alardear lo "hombre" que eres! – en la palabra hombre, yo hice comillas con los dedos.

– ¿Por qué las comillas? –

– Porque de una manera sarcástica, tú no eres nada más que un pollito que se cree gallo, una oruga que se cree mariposa o un tonto que se cree genio –

– ¡Cállate! – me empujó sobre la cama y me besó como queriendo devorarme. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a masajear a la otra y nuestras manos comenzaron a trazar los contornos del cuerpo del otro.

Como yo ya estaba en ropa interior, él solo me quitó las pantys e introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad sacándome un suspiro de incomodidad, luego le siguió otro dedo y otro suspiro entre los besos. Aún sin dejar de besarme, comenzó a moverlos de forma circular; los metía y sacaba con continuidad mientras yo no podía parar de gemir entre los apasionados y profundos besos que Ikuto me daba.

Para cuando volví en sí, Ikuto ya estaba desnudo al igual que yo. Él tenía una de sus manos en mi intimidad, otra estaba estimulando uno de mis senos y su boca se entretenía con la mía.

Me sentía en el cielo con estas nuevas sensaciones. Pese a que no me agradaba mucho la forma suya de expresarse y de ser, estas maravillosas emociones y expresiones que estaba conociendo me encantaban. Su boca con la mía encajaba perfectamente, mis senos parecían ya haber estado diseñados para sus manos y mi intimidad sabía muy bien como responder ante sus caricias. Parecía como si mi cuerpo ya hubiese estado fabricado para su persona.

De pronto, sentí su duro miembro sobre mi vientre. Intenté mirar pero Ikuto no me lo permitió, puesto que no aceptó que finalizara con la demostración de besos. Con mi corazón muy acelerado y la respiración demasiado agitada, sentí unas contracciones extremadamente placenteras en mi interior, así que he de suponer que llegué al clímax. Pensé que todo había acabado… pero esto recién comenzaba. Estaba súper agotada, no daba más, pero eso parecía no importar. Nuestros cuerpos sudaban y se resbalaban con el otro, y cuando apoyé sin querer una de mis manos sobre su pecho descubrí su acelerado corazón.

Repentinamente, sus dos manos tomaron mis piernas y las separaron. Se ubicó entre mis extremidades y rozó su pene con mi entrada, ambos rompimos los fogosos besos y gemimos. Sentí como entraba y comenzaba a arrasar con todo a su paso, se detuvo al escuchar mis quejidos adoloridos. Cuando me calmé, él avanzó un corto trazo y chocó contra la prueba de mi castidad. Me miró de soslayo e introdujo todo su miembro en mi sexo, y justo cuando iba a gritar, él me tapó la boca con su palma.

El verdadero y primitivo acto carnal dio su inicio. Todo de mí estaba acelerado, el pulso, el corazón y mi respiración, y nada podía controlar a causa del inmenso placer que me estaba embargando. Cada penetración era una oleada de un candente placer. Cada gruñido proveniente de su garganta, era una victoria para mí. Cada movimiento brusco por parte de las penetraciones era un duro golpe hacia la realidad.

Me di cuenta tarde. Sentí como su miembro crecía dentro de mí y se volvía mucho más caliente. Mi intimidad volvía a sentir las contracciones previas al orgasmo, y así sucedió. Ambos llegamos al clímax a la vez. Él calló rendido sobre mí. Y yo solo cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de que no nos habíamos cuidado.

– Sigue así… gime para mí… solo para mí – me susurró en el oído antes de que yo cayera en brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté, él ya estaba besando mi desnudez sin pudor alguno, pero antes de volver a copular nuevamente, me tendió unas pastillas que de no se dónde habrá sacado. Justo cuando iba a agradecerle, me volvió a besar y así, volvimos a tener sexo. No hacíamos el amor, me di cuenta antes de dormir porque nunca hubo palabras afectuosas, solo gemidos al aire. Tuvimos sexo, nada más.

Al haber una peligrosa y torrente tormenta, las clases se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora ha pasado solo un día desde que Ikuto está en casa, y en ese tiempo solo hemos estado fornicando a lo bestia por todos los lugares habidos y por haber de la casa. No porque quiera, sino que sus caricias y sus actos de seducción, son más de lo que yo podría soportar. Caía rendida a él, cuando apenas me acariciaba la punta de mis cabellos.

Ahora mismo, ambos estábamos en mi cama después de una larga y extensa jornada de solo y puro sexo. Física y mentalmente estaba agotada, pero parecía no importar.

Ikuto estaba jugando con mi cabello y lo enrulaba entre sus dedos, parecía entretenido. Yo, en cambio, estaba pensando en la oración que él pronunciaba cada vez que me tomaba, siempre las mismas palabras, siempre haciéndome recordarlas.

– "Gime para mí… solo para mí" –

**N/A: se que es mucho más corto de lo que acostumbro a hacer, pero es que sino no llegaba a terminarlo y quería dejarles el lemon como un regalo de navidad. Hoy me voy de viaje y a donde voy no hay computadora ni ciber ni nada en lo que me pueda conectar, salvo mi celular, pero es tan poronga que no puedo entrar siquiera a la cuenta de Fanfiction, a penas me deja entrar a Face.**

**Me despido de todas hasta nuevo aviso, porque sinceramente no se cuando vuelvo.**

**¡Feliz navidad! Y por si acaso: ¡Feliz año nuevo! **


	8. Nada es color de Rosa

**N/A: ¡volví! Espero que todos hayan pasado unas fabulosas fiestas en familia o con amigos, da igual, están con gente querida. Aquí les entrego un nuevo capítulo, es algo drástico así que espero que no me maten. Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 8.

Ahora mismo, ambos estábamos en mi cama después de una larga y extensa jornada de solo y puro sexo. Física y mentalmente estaba agotada, pero parecía no importar.

Ikuto estaba jugando con mi cabello y lo enrulaba entre sus dedos, parecía entretenido. Yo, en cambio, estaba pensando en la oración que él pronunciaba cada vez que me tomaba, siempre las mismas palabras, siempre haciéndome recordarlas.

– "Gime para mí… solo para mí" –

Ha pasado una semana exactamente desde que comenzó la tormenta. Ahora ha finalizado y con ello, Ikuto se marchará a su casa. Mi cuerpo me duele por todos lados, estoy parcialmente entumecida y específicamente mi intimidad es la que peor ha salido.

– Nos vemos en la escuela – me dio un beso en la mejilla para mi sorpresa y se marchó caminando tranquilo. Puesto que pasamos una semana babeando y lamiendo el cuerpo del otro, pensé que me daría un beso en los labios. Capaz… solo capaz me besaría nomás dentro de cuatro paredes.

Ingresé a la casa y me acosté en un sillón. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Me había entregado a alguien no por amor, sino por placer. Me daba rabia saber que Ikuto se había aprovechado de mi vulnerabilidad con respecto al placer, no luché por defender lo que más he protegido, no luché por defender, no luché siquiera.

Como ya dije, todo mi cuerpo duele. Ikuto probó diversas posturas, diversas formas de dar y recibir placer, diversas diversiones. Mientras que yo solo recibía dolor por la continuidad que teníamos al momento de copular. Descansé poco, mi cuerpo no descansó lo debido la primera vez. Me acostumbré a él en sí, pero al no elegir una postura determinada terminé siendo dañada interiormente.

Ahora que Ikuto se había ido solté un par de lágrimas. Me quité el pequeño camisón que traía puesto y me metí a la regadera. Quería quitar todo rastro de lo que él hizo en mí.

A pesar del dolor que recibí, pasó algo que temía desde hace tiempo, no quería tener relaciones por ese mismo motivo. Cuando él retiraba su miembro de mi intimidad, sentía la común angustia, el común vacío.

– Te odio, Ikuto Tsukiyomi – dije, pero parecía que no lo sentía verdaderamente. Al recordarlo, mi corazón se aceleraba al igual que el pulso, me ponía nerviosa de solo pensar que me podría estar enamorando de ese pervertido mujeriego.

Salí de debajo del agua y me sequé usando una toalla azul como sus ojos o su cabello ¡Deja de pensar en él!

Fui a mi cuarto y me puse el uniforme. Avancé a la cocina y tomé unos analgésicos para el dolor porque de verdad dolía mi intimidad por tanta "acción". Tomé dinero y salí de la casa con un bolso, debía ir al doctor y lo haría. No creo que estos dolores sean comunes.

Cuando llegué al consultorio del médico de cabecera de mi familia, éste estaba lleno, así que me tomó más tiempo del pensado ser atendida. Cuando salí de la consulta él me dijo que solo tenía que seguir tomando analgésicos y que no volviera a mantener relaciones hasta dentro de algunas semanas, para así dejar que mi interior sane correctamente. En total, perdí todo el primer módulo escolar de la semana. Como le había pedido al doctor un certificado, mi ausencia estaba justificada. Avancé unas calles más y llegué al colegio, entregué a los directivo el papelito mágico y fui a mi aula.

– Amu – saludó Ikuto algo extrañado.

– Hola, Ikuto – saludé seria y dejé mis cosas a su lado y salí furiosa de allí, aunque no lo demostré. Arriba de su regazo tenía a una zorra digo chica fácil muy conocida por todos, la cual estaba muy cerca. Remarco "Muy". De su cuerpo… estaba pegada a él como zorra mal nacida que és.

Iba caminando furiosa. Cada poro de mi cuerpo lo demostraba. Refunfuñaba el hecho de que empezaba a sentir cosas por él y eso me enfurecía. No quería ser débil y menos ante Ikuto. Él aprovecha cada oportunidad para tirarse a cada vagina que se le ofrece por ahí, se que mi caso no será distinto si sigo pensando de esa manera tan melosa con él.

– ¡Cuidado! – gritó un chico y al instante algo puntiagudo me golpeó la cabeza. Listo. Eso sobrepasa mis límites. Fue mucho en menos de un día.

– ¡Eso duele pedazo de mal parido! ¡Estás en un pasillo no en una cancha de futbol rompe huevos! ¡Más te vale que no te vuelva a ver porque te arranco lo que te hace hombre y te lo hago tragar hasta que lo defeques! ¡¿Entendido?! – lo apunté como una esquizofrénica con el dedo índice.

– C-claro – tomó el balón de futbol americano y se marchó. Con esa pelota me pegaron. Los de mi alrededor me miraban entre asombrados y asustados. Suspiré y seguí mi camino un tanto más tranquila por haberme "descargado" con aquel chico.

– ¡Oye, Amu! – volteé y vi como Kukai se me acercaba corriendo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – lo miré de soslayo y seguí caminando con él al lado.

– ¿Es verdad lo que dice Ikuto? – sonreí cansada. Ikuto era un tema que me tenía cansada.

– ¿Qué es lo que dice? – me acerqué a un bebedero y comencé a tomar.

– Está alardeando que te quitó la virginidad y que tuvieron sexo hasta no dar a más – toda el agua que estaba tragando hizo que me ahogara por la sorpresa y la tristeza de saber que Ikuto alardeaba sus conquistas. Kukai me dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Tosí un par de veces y tomé aire.

– ¿En serio dice eso? – él asintió – Bueno, lamentablemente es verdad… me arrepiento totalmente de haberme entregado a él de todas formas – me apoyé sobre una pared y bajé la mirada. Sentí una terrible presión en el corazón, supongo que me sentí herida, él me falló al contar cosas íntimas. Sentí un escozor en los ojos, supongo que lloraré, supongo que me estoy enamorando.

– Lo lamento mucho – me abrazó al sentir que yo lloraría.

– Gracias – le sonreí oliendo su fragancia.

– Para eso están los amigos – me separé un poco de él.

– ¿Y por qué me besaste aquella vez? – me quité los restos de lágrimas.

– Admitiré que eres muy linda, pero tienes un corazón y una mente muy tiernos, que me hacen pensar en que te veo más como a una amiga que como a una novia – admitió algo sonrojado.

– Sonrojado pareces un niño – le jalé una mejilla.

– ¡Mala! – me sacó la lengua a modo de broma. Ambos reímos, el timbre sonó y la hora de volver junto a Ikuto llegó.

– Nos vemos, Kukai, y gracias por el apoyo – le besé la mejilla y sonreí con tristeza.

– Te acompaño hasta tu aula – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Me tomó la mano y caminamos por el pasillo – Te espero en el comedor – me besó la frente y me dejó en la puerta del aula.

Entré y fui a mi lugar bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros. Algunos intentaban disimular su risa y otros ni siquiera respetaban. Todo era un absoluto silencio. Las chicas me veían con burla y desprecio, los chicos con deseo y burla. Todos se burlaban de mí. ¡Gracias Ikuto!

Llegué a mi lugar junto a Ikuto justo cuando el director ingresaba al aula.

– Salgan al patio, el profesor de Historia se encuentra ausente, espero que se comporten o todos volverán al aula y tendrán que hacer las tareas de limpieza – hizo un ademán con la mano y, excitados, todos salieron. Menos Ikuto y yo.

– Gracias – susurré y él me miró triste y apenado.

– Te enteraste… – suspiró.

– Todo el colegio habla de ello Ikuto… la niña empollona y traga libros llamada Amu Hinamori se acostó como perra en celo con el ardiente Don Juan del colegio – le recité unos de los folletos que me encontré al entrar al aula en mi banco. Vaya humillación.

– Verás Amu… yo… –

– Antes de decir algo más, quiero que respondas algo… ¿Por qué? – él tragó grueso. Mis orbes se humedecieron.

– Antes de hacerlo había hecho una apuesta… en vacaciones… no debo ni explicarlo – se frotó con la palma de su mano sus ojos.

– Ikuto… – lo nombré con suavidad y él me miró extrañado – Yo… tenía la esperanza de que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos, compartir momentos graciosos y divertidos, reírnos juntos… como antes… pero no has cambiado, eso es lo que más duele… te quiero Ikuto y lo admito, pero me humillaste de una de las peores formas posibles ¿Crees que puedo perdonarte algo así? – sollocé.

– Amu, de verdad, lo siento tanto – que ironía.

– ¿En serio?, pues no parece – lo empujé y salí del aula. Mi celular vibró, un mensaje de texto que me indicaba una página, indecisa entré y quedé completamente petrificada. Volví al aula y me encontré a Ikuto en la misma posición.

– Amu… – se levantó y se acercó a mí. Dejé mi celular en un banco y le pegué una cachetada.

– En tu vida vuelvas a hablarme… te has convertido en la peor escoria que jamás he conocido Tsukiyomi Ikuto… agradece que no hablaré con lo directivos por ahora, pero una cosa más… solo una y te hago la vida miserable – escupí furiosa cada palabra. Me retiré de allí y avancé a la biblioteca…

Les contaré lo que vi… era una foto. Mía. De mi primera vez. Yo estaba descansando, con los ojos cerrados, absorta de lo que pasaba. Mientras Ikuto sacaba la foto yo estaba desnuda. Arriba de la publicación, de la foto, él puso "Misión Finalizada". Vaya broma. Vaya estupidez.

– Amu… ¿Eres tú? – estaba sentada en una parte especial del lugar, en un sofá.

– Si Kukai, soy yo… – incliné hacia tras la cabeza y comencé a llorar en silencio.

– Yo te lo dije… él no te merece – se había arrodillado y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos con suavidad.

– Lo se… pero nadie decide quién va a ser – susurré con una voz quebradiza.

– También lo se Amu… nadie decide a quién amar – él también parecía herido.

– El amor es… una total y absoluta mierda… se llora más que estando solo, dependes de aquella persona constantemente, estás sufriendo cuando se están separados… odio eso – murmuré llorando.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ambos mirando nuestros ojos y observando lo que tan heridos nos encontrábamos. Al parecer… nada es color de rosa como muchos dicen.

Han pasado unos días, la madre de Kukai se ofreció a ayudarme con el problema de tutor por petición del hijo y la vedad nos llevamos de maravilla. Hoy es el viaje a las aguas termales. Hoy dormiré en el mismo cuarto que él. Hoy lo miraré a los ojos sin derramar una lágrima.

– Ahora que han dicho que mañana no hay clases, iré al hotel con ustedes – me decía Kukai tomando mis hombros mientras sonreía.

– ¿No es eso un problema? – agarré con delicadeza sus brazos.

– Nop, cuando se trata de Amu nada es un problema para Kukai – ambos reímos y nos abrazamos. Nos sentíamos tan a gusto con el otro que casi siempre nos preguntábamos "¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti?"

– Bueno Kukai, gracias por ayudarme a subir las maletas al colectivo… ¿Cuándo nos vemos entonces? – nos acercábamos a las puertas del vehículo.

– Hoy a la tarde, iré a la recepción a identificarme porque allí mi padre tiene un piso para él solo que ahora está desocupado, así que tienen que darme su autorización… nos vemos, llámame a cualquier hora – me dio un beso en la frente y nos separamos. Él para el instituto y yo para mi asiento en el colectivo, que por suerte iba solo.

Cuando llegamos suspiré con alivio porque aguanté las constantes burlas e indirectas dirigidas a mi persona, hasta canciones inventaron y si se preguntan por lo profesores, éstos solo les decían que se callaran que hacían mucho ruido, ni siquiera escuchaban el contenido de sus creaciones. Sentía vergüenza… mucha.

En la recepción dimos los nombres y datos y nos habilitaron las habitaciones, por suerte, yo compartiría luego con Kukai el piso.

– Amu… – me llamó mi compañero, una vez que nos instalamos, aunque yo no desempaqué nada porque me iría.

– ¿Qué quieres Ikuto? – le dije tirada sobre una cama.

– Quería pedirte… perdón… por todo lo que he hecho… – se lo veía afligido, ahora. En todos estos días volvió a ser el mismo imbésil de otros años, cambiaba de chica cada tres horas mientras yo lloraba sobre el hombro de Kukai. Era un completo Hipócrita.

**N/A: Con esto me despido. Agradezco a todos los comentarios que he recibido. De verdad. Me pone muy contenta al saber que mis historias les gustan. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. Abordando a una nueva vida

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo, algo intenso pero… no daré spoiler jajajaj. ¡Nos leemos!**

Capítulo 9.

– ¿Qué quieres Ikuto? – le dije tirada sobre una cama.

– Quería pedirte… perdón… por todo lo que he hecho… – se lo veía afligido, ahora. En todos estos días volvió a ser el mismo imbésil de otros años, cambiaba de chica cada tres horas mientras yo lloraba sobre el hombro de Kukai. Era un completo Hipócrita.

– ¿Tu crees que te perdonaré tal humillación? – enarqué una ceja sonriendo con ironía.

– Amu… en serio… no se por qué lo hice, pero me ha encantado recuperar el tiempo que perdimos, y me encantaría seguir disfrutándolo contigo… lamento de verdad haberte avergonzado de esa forma – bajó la cabeza.

– ¿Solo por haberme avergonzado? – cerré los ojos y suspiré ¿No tenía en cuenta los otros factores?

– Si… espera ¿Qué? –

– Sabes Ikuto… en el corazón también hay sentimientos, sentimientos que fueron pisados y tirados por tu persona, te apreciaba y quería Ikuto… ¿Qué me queda pensar de ti con lo que me has hecho? – no me gustaba recordar lo que me había hecho, sin embargo, todas las veces que él me pedía perdón lo hacía.

– Y yo te sigo queriendo… eso lo hice antes, pasó, ahora te aprecio, me caes súper bien… volviste a convertirte en mi mejor amiga… – valla… ¿Mejor amiga?

– Con derechos – quería negarlo, pero sus palabras cavaron profundo en mi corazón y eso dolió. Me daba cuenta de que lo comenzaba a querer de una forma más pasional, que me haya dicho mejor amiga… fue un golpe muy bajo.

– Amu… – quería llorar… ambos queríamos llorar.

– Está bien Ikuto… te perdono, pero eso no quiere decir que volvemos a ser como antes… quedas libre de culpas – ladeé la cabeza, pero echándole una mirada de soslayo, noté como sonreía y se retiraba con un aura de victoria…

Nos dijeron que debíamos organizar algún plan o algo parecido para nuestros compañeros, pero sinceramente, con todo lo que pasó no hicimos nada. Les dimos los días libres para que hicieran lo que quisieran.

– ¿Hinamori Amu? – estábamos todos en el recibidor sacando fotos de la entrada. Un hombre con bigote y lentes, me tendía un sobre.

– Si… – pocos sabían que yo provenía de los Hinamori conocidos por sus excéntricos viajes y por sus descubrimientos… Ikuto era uno de ellos. Tomé la carta y marché al cuarto para ver el contenido con algo más de privacidad. Llegué y me senté en la cama para empezar a leer el contenido, que era una carta… ¿Un pasaporte? Y ¿Dinero?

_Para: Amu Hinamori._

_De: Mamá y Papá._

_Amu, hija nuestra… ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hemos hablado o charlado personalmente. Aunque parezcamos padres ocupados sin tiempo para su hija, tu sabes que ambos te queremos desde lo más profundo de nuestra alma. Con tu padre hemos estado hablando de tu condición allá, en Japón, y por ambas partes tomamos una muy importante decisión que seguramente tu odiarás, pero que todos sabemos que es lo mejor._

_Te enviamos un pasaporte y dinero porque debes viajar a Alemania a Berlín, no puedes, debes hacerlo. Ingresarás a un muy importante internado, pero no estarás sola… tienes una pequeña hermana, querida, se llama Ami, es pequeña tan solo tiene 5 añitos. Si tan solo la vieras nunca querrías separarte de ella. Sabemos que te lo hemos ocultado, pero fue por tu bien, fue en la época de la separación que tuviste con Ikuto, obviamente que nos enteramos, y nos pusimos muy tristes por ti. No fuimos capaces de contarte algo en ese estado, así que mejor te lo ocultamos. No fue la decisión más sensata pero si la más recomendable en aquellos momentos._

_En aquel internado comenzarás de cero. Todos te conocerán por Hinamori Amu, Hija de Tsugumu y Midori Hinamori Siempre debió ser así, pero nuestra ignorancia por conocer más, nos cegó y alejó de ti. Pequeña, puede que nos odies ahora, pero más adelante nos lo agradecerás._

_Esperamos verte pronto, querida hija_

_PD: Cuando saques el pasaje, avísanos para pasar por ti. Confiamos en tu decisión._

_Nos vemos._

Una gota de agua salada cayó sobre la carta. Estaba llorando. ¿Acaso ellos sentían el dolor? ¿Acaso ellos sabían cuando más los necesitaba?

Un ruido de musiquita me sacó de mi ensoñación. El celular. Atendí y habló Kukai.

– _Estoy en la recepción con unas chicas un poco pesadas ¿Me ayudas? _–

– Voy –

Colgué y sequé las lágrimas con mi ante-brazo. Bajé y en efecto, él era acosado y manoseado por cinco chicas, cuatro de mi curso y una era la recepcionista.

– ¿Vamos? – tomé una de sus maletas con ruedas. Las chicas me fulminaron con la mirada y él suspiró con alivio.

– Vamos – tomó la maleta restante y subimos por las escaleras.

– ¿Cómo es eso de que tu padre tiene un piso en este mismo hotel? – lo miré con curiosidad y él sonrió. Ya se me hace costumbre verlo sonreír de esa manera.

– Bueno, papá es un hombre de negocios, acá hace la mayoría de los contratos y cenas aburridas, así que mejor se compró un piso – suspiró y luego bostezó. Cuando llegamos y él se acomodó, fuimos por mis cosas, lamentablemente me encontré con Ikuto por fornicar en el pasillo.

– Perdón – musité inconcientemente e ingresamos, no quise ver la expresión de Ikuto, tenía miedo de verla. Agarré mi maleta y la carta junto con el pasaporte y el dinero. Salimos pero Ikuto nos detuvo al vernos con maletas.

– ¿A dónde van? –

– Que te importa – lo fulminó Kukai. Me agarró la mano y jaló para que siguiera caminando. Cuando volvimos a su piso y me instalé, le mostré lo que había recibido y comenzó a leerlo.

– Me lo dieron hoy – suspiré y miré al techo. Estábamos en una sala, sentados en unos puff color marrón. La sala no era tan espaciosa, pero si era cómoda y confortante, estaba ambientada de colores marrones, amarillos y naranjas, distintos muebles y unas grandes ventanas que dejaban apreciar la gran ciudad.

– ¿Qué harás? – me tendió de vuelta la carta y me miraba intrigado.

– Aún no lo se… – él me abrazó. Estaba confundida, una parte quería quedarse porque sin Ikuto me sentía morir, pero otra quería largarse de una vez y hacer que Ikuto deje de matarme internamente. Me estaba muriendo de todas formas.

– El tiempo traerá la respuesta a su tiempo – nos separamos y sonreímos.

Pasaron dos días. Dos días en los que evité a toda costa a un peli-azul. Dos días en los que los pasé con Kukai y su grata compañía. Dos días en que me la pasé pensando que hacer con respecto a la carta recibida.

– ¿Nos sentamos juntos? – me preguntó Kukai. Estábamos ya de vuelta, yo estaba sentada en el tren y Kukai quería sentarse a mi lado.

– Claro – saqué mi bolso y él ocupó su lugar.

En el transcurso del viaje hablamos de banalidades totalmente cómodas. Nos reíamos a cada rato por las ocurrencias del otro y así pasó el tiempo. Cuando el tren se detuvo en nuestra estación, todos bajamos y emprendimos camino al colegio, allí había varios adultos, supongo que los padres de mis compañeros.

– Amu, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, la apoyaré… eres alguien muy valiosa que ha sido dañada injustamente, así que cualquier problema me puedes consultar – Kukai me sonrió como solo él sabe y me besó la mejilla, luego se fue caminando a paso lento mientras yo lo veía perderse entre la multitud.

Tomé mis bolsos y comencé a caminar a mi casa pensando una y otra vez en la carta ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy y saco pasaje o ignoro olímpicamente lo mucho que me quieren ayudar ellos?

Iba caminando hasta que escuché la voz de mi endemoniado Ikuto. Lo busqué con la mirada y lo hallé a unos metros delante de mí, hablaba por teléfono sin dejar de sonreír.

– Muy bien Kimi… ¿Qué más me harás?… Suena delicioso… Sabes lo mucho que me excita que me digas todo eso… Eres mala, te tendré que castigar amor mío… Quiero que usemos el kit, limpia el látigo que este día no pegarás un ojo… Claro que nunca me olvidaré de ti, por algo eres mi puta personal… Eres algo así como mi perra en celo… ¿Te prende que te diga así, rata de alcantarilla? – no podía seguir escuchando ¿Ese era Ikuto?

Corrí hacia atrás y en la calle paré un taxi. Subí y le indiqué la dirección. Sentía una intensa tristeza, un dolor inimaginable, también una agonía fulminante. Ahora… Ikuto me daba asco. ¿Sadomasoquismo? ¿Es en serio? ¿Un látigo?

El auto paró y le dije al conductor que me esperara, bajé y caminé decidida, avancé y entré al aeropuerto.

– Buenas tardes señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – me saludó una recepcionista.

– Buenas tardes, deseo un viaje… un viaje a Berlín, Alemania – suspiré. Lo siento Kukai, pero te quedarás solo, y tú Ikuto… púdrete en el maldito infierno.

– Con mucho gusto – me sonrió y me indicó el protocolo, el costo y todo lo restante.

– Muchas gracias – hice la típica reverencia y ella sonrió.

– De nada, y muchas gracias por elegir esta empresa – me despedí y entré al taxi, le volví a indicar la dirección, le pagué y bajé con todos los bolsos, entré a la casa y tomé el teléfono para llamar a mamá.

– _Aló Aló _–

– Hola, mamá – suspiré.

– _¡Amu! ¡Querido, es Amu!_ –

– Mamá, ya saqué pasaje… –

– _¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Sucedió algo para que lo hicieras a tanta velocidad?_ –

– Han pasado varias cosas… de las que no me gustaría hablar –

– _Querida, cuando quieras, aquí está el oído de mamá… ¿Para cuándo es el pasaje?_ –

– Para mañana a la mañana –

– _Muy bien, te estaremos esperando_ –

– Saludos a todos… y a Ami –

– _Estoy segura de que se querrán mucho… adiós mi niña_ –

Cortamos y yo comencé a empacar mis cosas más importantes. Me di un baño muy relajante y con tan solo una toalla bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Como no tenía ganas de lavar muchas cosas, decidí hacer unos simples fideos con tuco. Es una manía mía la de comer fideos, algo así como una adicción secreta.

– Creo que hubiese sido mejor que no cambiara… antes pasaba desapercibida – terminé el plato de fideos y me estiré en la silla, limpié lo usado y marché a mi cuarto, me puse un piyama y me tiré en la cama. Puse un despertador temprano y cerré los ojos esperando caer en un profundo sueño.

El sonido incesante de la alarma irrumpió cruelmente mi pacífico sueño, refunfuñando lo detuve y me senté en la cama con muy pocas ganas. Fui al baño y me di un baño con agua tibia dando a lo caliente. Esta mañana había un inusual frío corriendo por la ciudad, así que luego del baño me puse una ropa casual pero calentita. Una calza térmica color rojo/anaranjado, una polera negra con un corazón rojo grande, unas deportivas blancas con negro y una chaqueta roja con detalles negros, retoqué un poco mi rostro con una base muy simple de maquillaje y bajé para hacer una revisada al equipaje.

Cuando fueron las seis de la mañana decidí llamar a Kukai.

– ¿Kukai? –

– _¿Amu? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Diablos, me dormí!_ – me reí porque lo oí caerse de la cama.

– Buenos días –

– _Buenos días para ti también Amu ¿Pasó algo?_ –

– Decidí ir… me hará bien estar un tiempo sola –

– _Dije que te iba a apoyar… me encanta estar contigo, pero no soy quien para impedir que te vallas, espero que al menos allá encuentres a alguien que te aprecie y quiera y no te lastime como el estúpido de Ikuto_ –

– Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, lo aprecio mucho –

– _Yo también, te quiero mucho… he aprendido a hacerlo contigo…_ –

– Me harás llorar, tonto – sonaba triste, y eso se me estaba pegando.

– _¿Soltarías unas lágrimas por mí?_ –

– Eres importante para mí… obviamente que podría – Kukai fue mi primer amigo, a parte de Ikuto, que pude hacer… me dolía despedirme de él.

– _No me cansaré de decirlo… te quiero mucho Amu_ – se oía muy bien eso, que provenga de él.

– Y yo no me cansaré de escucharlo Kukai… también te quiero mucho – solté algunas lágrimas.

– _¿Cuándo sale el vuelo?_ –

– A las siete –

– _Voy a tu casa_ –

Me cortó y sonreí como boba. Lo extrañaría, pese a que nos conocimos hace poco, aprendí a quererlo.

Aún me cuesta creer que todo esto sucedió hace menos de 1 mes. Muy poco tiempo. El timbre sonó y fui a atender esperando que fuera Kukai… era Ikuto.

– Hola – me miró con algo que no logré descifrar.

– ¿Qué pasa Ikuto? – él entró sin permiso y miró mis maletas en la sala.

– ¿A dónde vas? – arqueó una ceja.

– A que te importa – cerré la puerta y me crucé de brazos al lado de ésta.

– No me gusta ese vocabulario… tendré que castigarte… –

– ¿Dónde quedó el estúpido perdón que me pedías? ¿Acaso quieres usar el látigo Ikuto como con tu puta personal o mejor dicho, rata de alcantarilla? Eres solo mierda Ikuto… no me vengas con boludeses – se veía sorprendido.

– ¿Quién te dijo de ella? – se me acercó amenazante.

– No importa quién o cómo fue… la cuestión es que no quiero que vengas de la nada a hacerte el machote –

– ¿Acaso fue Kukai? Dime, ¿Fue él? – ¿Kukai la conocía?

– ¿Kukai sabe de lo tuyo? – le dije sorprendida, Ikuto soltó una maldición.

– No, él no sabe nada – negó. Pero tratándose de Kukai decidí no seguir.

– Muy bien… ¿A qué viniste? – él sonrió.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo venir a visitar a una amiga? –

– ¿Amiga?, Ikuto, te recuerdo que cuando yo te perdoné dije claramente que lo hacía pero que nada sería como antes, te apreciaba y quería, pero tu solito te encargaste de mandar todo eso a la mierda – le dije con un tono hiriente, pero pareció no afectarle… o verdaderamente no le afectó en absoluto. El timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta y Kukai me saludó con alegría, que se fue cuando vio a Ikuto dentro de la casa.

– ¿Qué hace él acá? – preguntaron a la vez, sin dejar de mirarse con desafío.

– Ikuto vete… ya te aguanté por mucho tiempo, vete por favor y deja de romperme la poca vida que me queda – a través de sus ojos noté que mis palabras le hirieron, pero que más da…

– Si eso quieres… – masculló y se retiró, no sin antes darle un codazo a Kukai.

– ¡Vete de una vez! – lo empujé y cerré la puerta. Suspiré y le sonreí al chico en frente de mí.

– Son las seis y media, vamos al aeropuerto – tomó una maleta y yo un bolso algo grande y mi cartera. Salimos y cerré la puerta con seguridad total. Caminamos en un silencio agradable hasta el aeropuerto, cuando llegamos tomamos asiento.

– Kukai… nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero me ha encantado hacerlo… te aprecio mucho… tienes un hermoso corazón que espero que algún día encuentre un dueño… te doy esto, porque confío en ti, disfrútala todo lo que quieras, ahora es toda tuya… – le sonreí mientras le entregaba las llaves de la casa. Él tenía una cara bastante graciosa con un tic y la boca toda abierta.

– No puedo aceptarlo, eso si que es mucho… ¡Es una casa, por Dios! – le tiré las llaves y él las tomó sin remedio alguno.

–"Pasajeros del vuelo 334 con destino a la ciudad de Berlín, por favor, vayan abordando el avión, muchas gracias"–

– Ese es mi vuelo – nos levantamos y pasamos las maletas y bolsos por un lugar en el que luego las equipan con el resto en el avión, como un depósito.

– Nos vemos Amu – Kukai me tomó de los hombros y me abrazó muy fuerte. La gente de nuestro rededor nos miraban mal pensando la situación, seguramente con que yo era su novia y me tenía que alejar de él. Ignoré a la gente y se lo devolví, le acaricié la espalda y después del segundo aviso nos separamos.

– Te extrañaré – admití sonrojada, él sonrió y me acarició las mejillas.

– Yo más enana – me besó la frente y me dio un leve empujón.

– ¿Eh? – él volvió a sonreír pero con lágrimas en sus orbes.

– Vete antes de que evite eso – sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

– Kukai – di un paso hacia delante pero él retrocedió.

– ¡Ve antes de que no te deje ir! – la gente seguía mal pensando.

– Nos vemos… – corrí hacia él y le besé la mejilla, luego corrí sin dejar de llorar hacia el avión.

Justo cuando el avión despegaba… la lluvia comenzó a acompañar mi llanto…

**N/A: ¿Fui mala? Espero que les guste el drama porque es lo que más pongo en esto… espero que les haya gustado y si no… ni modo, no los haré cambiar por mi… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
